That One That Got Away
by MissVampireSalvatore
Summary: Catherine komt erachter dat ze een half Vampier is. ze krijgt ruzie met haar moeder. net voordat ze verandert in een half vampier ontmoet ze One Direction. ze heeft een Gigantische crush op Zayn. maar als Liker Half Vampier Hald mens kan ze Zayn niet in gevaar brengen. Ze kan haar vampierkant uitzetten maar, als het helemaal mis gaat komt het misschien niet meer goed.


That one that got away.

Het Begin.

Het was rond een uur of 9 toen ik Zondag 's morgens wakker werd.

Natuurlijk, weer alleen thuis.

Even was ik verdooft en bleef in mijn bed liggen.

Kijkend naar mijn reuze poster van One Direction.

Slaapdronken strompelde ik naar beneden.

De koffie was nog warm en ik schonk meteen een hele mok vol.

Snel zette ik MTV aan.

Yeah! Starships van Nicki Minaj.

'Give me more! More! Till I can't stand!' zong ik keihard mee.

Na Starships kwam Ode to the bouncer van studio killers.

Nou daar word je blij van!

Ik ging even nieuwe koffie zetten .

De TV in keuken was kapot.

Stomme ik, even een schoen naar de TV gooien omdat Zayn zoenend gespot was.

En toen was het Krak! Beeld gescheurd.

Nieuwe TV kopen, een week wachten.

Dat was het makkelijke van rijk zijn.

Als iets kapot ofzo was kon je gewoon nieuwe kopen!

Boven het geluid van het koffieapperaat hoorde ik One Thing van One Direction.

Ik gilde als een fluitpan. ( Alleen dan ruim 100x zo hard)

En rende naar de TV.

Het volume op 1000 en keihard mee zingen en dansen.

Heel Oxfordstreet wist dat ik wakker was.

Ze waren het wel gewent.

'I wanna stay up all night!' klonk mijn telefoon na het liedje en ik sprong erboven op.

'Met Catherine!' zei ik met een zingende stem.

'Met Anne!' zei de gene aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Haaaaj! Vas Happenin'?'

'Nou, kom je straks naar het Waterloo plein?'

'Tuurlijk waarom?'

'Nou en gaat een gerucht dat One Direction daar vanmiddag de clip van Everything About You gaan op nemen op het Waterloo plein'

'WAT! Whaa, hoelaat? Ik ben er als het moet meteen!'

'Om 1 uur. Trek One Direction kleren aan!'

'Okeee, Bye! Zie je straks!'

'Tot zoo!'

Ik kon wel een ruit door slaan, zo blij was ik.

Snel rende ik naar boven.

Mijn kleren waren makkelijk te vinden.

Een strakke skinny jeans, een wit t shirt met daarop One Direction met een foto en een licht grijs vestje.

Daarna borstelde ik mijn goud blonde lange haar.

Nog even snel Mascara opdoen en ik zag eruit als Catherine Frase, een 16 jarige scholiere met wie ieder meisje zou willen ruilen en elke jongen mee zou willen daten.

Ik keek mezelf in de spiegel recht in mijn Blauw met goud spikelde ogen.

Iemand met een ondoordringbare huid.

Dat was ik.

Het meisje die zowel innerlijk als uiterlijk perfect was.

Veel feesten, populair, overal welkom en gewilt dat was ik.

Puur ik, niet alleen omdat ik rijk was.

Gewoon om wie ik ben;

Mijn vaders lievelingetje en het aardigste en knapste meisje van de klas.

Ik was nog nooit iemand tegen gekomen die niet zo over haar dacht.

'Catherine! Ben je al wakker?' riep iemand vanaf beneden.

'Ja! Ik kom eraan!' zei ik en vluchte naar beneden.

Daar stonden mijn ouders met ruim 10 tassen vol kleren.

Achter mijn ouders stonden Miley van 12 en James van 13.

Mijn zusje en mijn broertje die altijd overal mee heen moesten en bijna geen aandacht krijgen.

'Uitverkoop bij Primark!' riep mijn moeder blij en ze zette de tassen op de grond.

'Haha, het is ook is niet. Ik ga zo naar Waterloo plein' zei ik.

O leuk, anders had ik een modeshow van 2 uur.

'Jammer, er was een nieuwe Gucci collectie'

'Gucci?' mijn oren spitste.

'Ja, 2 tassen en 4 broeken'

'Leukk, om 1 uur moet ik bij Waterloo plein zijn'

Ze overhandigde me 2 tassen met daar in alleen maar Gucci spullen.

Ik hou van Gucci, het is zo leuk!  
Eerst liet mijn moeder zijn wat ze had gekocht en daarna vertrok ik naar het Waterloo plein.

Het was aardig druk, niet drukker dan normaal.

Anne zwaaide naar me van af de Big ben.

Ze had bijna dezelfde kleren aan, alleen een donkerde broek.

'Anne!' riep ik blij en knuffelde haar.

'Catherine! O ik heb je al zo lang niet gezien! Dat krijg je met vakantie's' zei ze.

'Jaa, 3 weken zijn lang voor vakantie en vooral als je BFF naar Frankrijk gaat.'

'Sorry hoor! Je kan toch shoppen met Miley? Of met Noa en Sascha?'

'Miley is irritant en Noa en Sascha hebben geen smaak'

'Dat is waar, ze hebben echt geen smaak'

'Komen ze ook vandaag?'

'Ja ze zeiden dat ze hier om 1 uur zouden zijn'

'o daar zijn ze!'

Ze kwamen aanlopen.

Sascha in een korte broek met een saai groen shirt.

En Noa had een lange rode broek aan met een Geel shirt met een Hond.

Het paste echt niet.

'Heej!' riep Noa.

'Haaaj' zei ik droog.

'Let's go!' riep Anne en we liepen arm in arm naar het grote plein.

Rond half 2 kwam er een rode bus aan en we begonnen te gillen.

Louis stapte uit en ik viel zowat flauw.

'LOUIS!' schreeuwde we en probeerde dichter bij te komen.

Maar 2 reuze bodyguards hielden ons tegen.

Al snel kwam de rest ook naar buiten.

'Rex, Levi! Laat die meiden maar door!' riep Harry tegen de Bodyguards en ze lieten ons los.

Heel voorzichtig slopen ik en Anne naar voren.

'Omg!' zei ik en ik moest bijna huilen; ik kon ze bijna aanraken en met ze praten!  
'Heej. Hoe gaat het?' vroeg Louis droog.

'Goedd, met jou? En by the way, ik ben Catherine' zei ik.

'Catherine? Mooie naam. Maar alles is goed!'

'Haha, bedankt'

Noa en Sascha waren met Niall aan het praten en Anne stond achter me.

Liam en Zayn kwamen naar ons toe lopen en ik viel zowat flauw.

'Hoi, mag ik jullie namen vragen?' vroeg Liam op zijn slimme toon.

'Tuurlijk, Ik ben Catherine en dit is Anne' zei ik.

'Nou, Catherine leuk je te ontmoeten!' zei Zayn.

'Willen jullie mee doen in de clip?' vroeg Harry, die er bij kwam staan.

'Harry! Dat moet je eerst overleggen!' zei Zayn en sloeg hem op zijn hoofd. 'Maar ik vind het goed als ze dat willen'

'Ja! Heel graag zelfs. Ik ben echt een van jullie grootste fans!' zei ik en mijn dag kon niet meer stuk, al helemaal toen ik zag wie er achter de hekken niet door mocht.

Selena! De grootste bitch van school.

Ze schreeuwde keihard dat ze erdoor wou.

Truttig zwaaide ik naar haar en haar gezicht begon nog bozer te staan.

Harry lachte en ik schrok.

'Is dat een vriendin van je?' vroeg hij.

'Vriendin? Nee helemaal niet! Ik haat haar, ze is mijn vijand.'

'O nou, Rex! Laat dat meisje niet hierheen!'

Ik giechelde.

Na een half uur praten en lachen begonnen we met de clip.

Ze moesten vaak op de bus staan en dan zingen maar ook op het plein, als een soort buiten concert.

Het was gezellig.

We mochten bij ze op het podium.

De jongens waren echt heel erg aardig!  
Zo respectvol en lief.

Ik weet zeker dat ze nooit iemand pijn zouden doen.

Aan het eind van de middag was de videoclip klaar en namen we afscheid.

Ze vroegen onze nummers!

Even stond ik versteld.

We gaven elkaar de nummers en gingen naar huis.

Anne en ik waren echt in schok.

Sascha en Noa gingen helemaal stoer doen.

Terwijl ze maar 1 keer in de clip te zien waren en Niall hun harstikke eng en een beetje lelijk vond.

En alle jongens vonden mij en Anne super aardig en knap, en we waren ruim 10 keer te zien in de clip.

's Avonds ging ik uit eten met Anne.

We aten bij The Loop, een luxe en duur restaurant.

Het eten daar is heerlijk!  
Natuurlijk was ik vaste klant.

We aten een uitgebreid bufet, met voor hoofd en na gerecht.

Samen gingen we praten over de dag en we waren het eens; de beste dag van ons leven!  
'Dat ze onze nummers vraagde! Sirieus, ik dacht: gewoon een beetje langs de kant staan en gillen. Niet dus!' zei Anne.

'Ik was echt zo geschokt! Van blijdschap natuurlijk! Maar echt, de beste dag van mijn leven!' zei ik.

En zo gingen we de hele avond verder.

Pas rond een uur of 9 kwam ik thuis.

Het maakte niks uit; we hadden nog een week vakantie.

Rond 10 uur keek ik Sterrennieuws (Ofzo) mijn vaste vakantiepatroon.

Met chips zat ik voor de flatscreen TV.

'Met deze aflevering: Katy Perry's single top 10 hit! En One Direction, nieuwe clip nieuwe vriendin?' vertelde de presentratrice.

'One Direction? Daar ben jij toch fan van?' vroeg James die stiekem langs me zat.

'Ja, ik ben benieuwd waar het over gaat.' Zei ik.

We keken verder.

'Jaha, One Direction nam vandaag op het Waterloo plein een nieuwe clip op, samen met 2 meiden.' Klonk de stem van de presentator.

'Het ging er leuk aantoe achter de schermen, hier hebben we een filmpje' gingen ze verder.

Het filmpje speelde af en je zag mijn gezicht duidelijk.

'Catherine! Waarom zei je het niet?' begon James weer.

Ik negeerde hem en keek verder.

Het was inderdaad leuk, een groot feest.

'Het is net bekend wie de meiden zijn. Catherine Fase en Anne-mee Close' zei de presentratrice.

'Ik weet zeker dat we meer van ze horen!' zei de presentator.

Oja, dat zullen ze!

Opeens kreeg ik hele erge dorst.

Snel pakte ik een flesje cola en dronk het op.

Het hielp niks, de dorst werd erger.

Ik dronk wel 2 flessen cola leeg en het hielp niks.

Mijn keel brande.

'Mama! Kom even!' riep ik.

Geschrokken kwam ze naar beneden.

'Wat is er?' vroeg ze.

'Nou, ik heb hele erge dorst en ik heb al 2 flessen leeg gedronken' zei ik.

Opeens was ze nog meer geschrokken.

'Is er iets mis? Voel je normaal?' vroeg ze weer.

'Dorst en vaag'

'O nee, wacht even ik heb wel wat te drinken. Even wachten'

Ze ging vliegensvlug de trap op.

Zo snel als een mens nooit kwam gaan en zo snel kwam ze ook weer terug.

'Bessensap?' vroeg ik toen ik de rode sap in het bekertje zag zitten.

'Het lijkt erop. Drink'

Het smaakte naar niks, een beetje zoet.

En het stilde de dorst.

'Wat is het?' zei ik.

'Het is nu niet het goede moment om te zeggen, als je weer zon dorst hebt moet je het meteen zeggen'

Ik dacht zomaar aan Twilight en The Vampire DIaries.

Haha, het zou maar zo zijn dat ik een vampier ben!  
Maar, de dorst, brandende keel en snelheid van mijn moeder.

'Uwh Mam, beetje een vage vraag' zei ik.

'Vraag maar' zei ze nerveus.

'Ben ik een vampier? Het klinkt wel raar, maar ik dacht eraan'

Ze verschoot van kleur en stamelde.

'Ik kan het niet goed uitleggen' Prevelde ze. 'Maar het lijkt er wel op'

'WAT? Ik ben een soort van vampier?'

De vraagtekens groeide op mijn voorhoofd.

'Vertel me alles!'

'Nou oke,ten eerste je bent een half vampier. En je krachten zijn niet bekent'

'hoe bedoel je? 'Niet bekent'?'

'Er zijn maar 3 half vampiers op de wereld en ze zijn allemaal verschillend'

'Oke, verder!'

'Je bent als het goed is wel sneller en sterker dan een normaal mens, maar niet zo snel en sterk als een echte vampier. En je kan vanaf je 17de verjaardag ongeveer niet meer in de zon lopen en somige planten aanraken'

'Hu? Jij kan toch wel in de zon lopen?'

'Ik heb deze ring' zei ze en wees naar de zilvere met diamant ingelegde ring.

'Wow, nooit gezien. Hij is prachtig.'

'Jij krijgt voor je verjaardag of een ring of een armband'

'Een armband graag.'

'Oke, maar terug naar het punt. Je moet bloed drinken om te overleven. Maar niet veel.'

'Dit was bloed he?'

'Ja, en je kan geen mensen veranderen in vampiers. En je hebt geen speciale krachten.' Zo ging het de hele avond tot 1 uur door.

Ik kwam van alles te weten.

Over dat ik vanaf mijn 17de verjaardag ging veranderen.

Met eten en drinken maar ook met slapen. Vanaf dan had ik geen slaap meer nodig.

Mijn droom ging over mijn 17de verjaardag.

Die al over 2 weken was.

Het was geweldig, totdat ik door draaide.

Mijn hoofd werd heel helder en werd gek van alle aanwezige geesten.

Even was ik bewusteloos.

Toen ik wakker werd was ik helemaal fit en zag alles heel duidelijk en hoorde heel goed.

Snel rende ik naar de spiegel en bekeek mezelf.

Mijn gezicht was nog normaal, mijn eigen ogen en mijn eigen gezicht.

Alleen mijn haar glansde meer en het maakte me nog knapper.

Ik droeg geen armband en stak mijn hand in het zonlicht dat door het raam kwam.

Niks.

Stil ging ik vliegensvlug naar de voordeur.

De deur ging open en ik stak mijn hand naar buiten.

'AU!' schreeuwde ik en mijn huid brande.

Al snel stond mijn moeder voor me.

'Wat denk je nou? Doe je armband is om!' zei ze bestraffend.

De armband was prachtig en ik deed hem snel om.

'Probeer nog is!' zei ze.

Voorzichtig stak ik mijn hand naar buiten.

Niks, alleen een fijn gevoel.'

Vliegensvlug vloog ik naar buiten en draaide een rondje.

Mijn keel stond in brand.

Er liep iemand over de straat.

De hoeken van mijn tanden prikelde en ik voelde mijn gezicht veranderen.

Ik vloog naar de man.

Maar net voor dat ik er was trok mijn moeder me terug.

'Waarom deed je dat?' schreeuwde ik boos. 'Mijn keel staat in brand!'

'Je gaat toch niet zomaar iemand aanvallen!'

'Maar ik heb dorst'

'Dan vraag je toch wat drinken aan mij?'

'Oke. Mag ik wat drinken?'

'Natuurlijk! Kom maar mee.'

Samen vlogen we naar de zolder van onze villa.

Daar stond een moderne vriezer , die ik nog nooit had gezien.

Mijn moeder opende hem rustig.

Er lagen wel 100 zakken bloed in.

Ik viel aan en opende een zak.

Het bloed vloeide op mijn tong, het was heerlijk!

Zo lekker koud en zoet.

'Alles weer oke? Kun je naar beneden denk je?' vroeg ze.

'Ja, helemaal oke. Terug naar mijn feestje'

'Het mag, maar niet te dicht bij bij de mensen'

'Nee, ik ga!' en ik vloog naar beneden.

'Heej Catherine! Is alles goed?' klonk Anne's stem, die harder was dan ooit.

Ik zag haar haar statisch overeind staan en de kleinste vlekjes in haar gezicht.

'Ja hoor! Alleen een beetje dorst'

'Wil je 7-up?'

'Graag! Kom we hebben zo taart!' en ik knikte naar mijn moeder.

Ze knikte terug en ik trok Anne aan haar hand mee.

'Wow, Catherine. Iets zachter graag. Je drukt bijna mijn hand plat!' zei Anne.

'Oeps sorry!' zei ik en mijn stem klonk als een lied.

'Catherine! Wakker worden! Anne en Noa zijn er!' riep James opeens en ik schhrok wakker.

James trok mijn gordijnen open.

Het zonlicht viel op mijn witte huid.

Rustig stond ik op en kleede me aan.

Beneden waren Anne en Noa thee aan het drinken.

'Heej Catherine!' riep Noa.

'Hooi No en Anne, Vas Happenin'?'

'We kwamen vragen of je misschien mee wou shoppen?'

'Tuurlijk! Altijd. Gaan we meteen?'

'Oke, kom! Er is een nieuwe winkelstraat geopend tegenover het Waterloo plein'

Met zn drieeen liepen we naar buiten.

De nieuwe winkelstraat was Geweldig.

Er was een Primark en 2 Gucci's.

Ook waren en diverse cafe's.

Toen we 's middags net een milkshake hadden gedronken kreeg ik weer een brandend gevoel in mijn keel.

'Laten we naar huis gaan' zei ik.

'Waarom? We moeten nog de helft!' zei Noa.

'We gaan naar huis' zei ik en liep met mijn tassen naar de auto.

'Waar heeft die dan last van? Zeker chagerijnig?' fluisterde Anne naar Noa, ik hoorde het.

Terwijl ze het heel zacht zei.

Snel reed ik naar huis.

'Mam! Ik heb 'Dorst'!' riep ik en mijn moeder kwam naar beneden met een beker.

Ik dronk het rustig op.

Nog 13 dagen.

De eerste 6 dagen gingen makkelijk.

Drinken als ik dorst had enzo.

Maar toen ik weer naar school moest werd het moeilijk.

Het was erg vervelend.

De dorsten werden erger en ik rook het bloed.

De eerste 3 schooldagen ging het wel.

Maar daarna lukte het niet meer.

Ik bleef thuis de laaste 2 dagen.

Nog 2 dagen.

Die dagen bleef ik uit de zoon.

Het was alsof ik bang was voor de zon.

En misschien was ik dat ook wel.

Op de dag voor mijn 17de verjaardag belde Zayn en Liam me op.

'Met Catherine?'

'Met Zayn en Liam! Vas Happenin'?'

'Nou ik ben taart aan het maken voor mijn verjaardag, en willen jullie ook komen?'

'Tuurlijk! Wanneer?'

'Morgen! Om 11 uur begint het'

'oke we zijn er! Maar ga je misschien maandag mee uit eten?'

'Maandag? Uwh nou dan kan ik eigenlijk niet sorry.'

'Is niet erg. Doen wel een andere keer! Maar we moeten gaan, Doei!'

'Doei' prevelde ik nog, maar ze hadden al opgehangen.

'Catherine! Je armband is er al!' riep mijn moeder en ik rende er heen.

De armband was prachtig.

'Je krijgt hem morgen pas' zei Miley en ik glimlachte.

Miley knuffelde me.

Haar bloed rook zo lekker.

'Uwh mam, kun je even wat drinken pakken?' zei ik en knipoogde naar haar.

'Natuurlijk!'

James hielp me met versieren en Miley hielp me met de taart.

's Avonds kwam ik niet slapen.

Bang voor wat de volgende dag kwam.

Misschien ging ze perongelijk wel iemand vermoorden of erger: meer iemanden.

Uiteindelijk viel ik in slaap.

De hele nacht had ik geen droom.

Geen enkele.

Al rond een uur of 8 stonden ze aan mijn bed.

'Lang zal ze leven! Langs zal ze leven! Lang zal ze leven in de gloria! In de gloria' zongen ze en ze gaven me Cado's.

Alleen de armband zat er niet bij.

Ik was bang voor wanneer het gebeurde, niemand wist hoe en wanneer.

In mijn droom was het rond 1 uur.

Al snel kwamen er gasten.

Als eerste Anne Noa en Sascha.

Daarna nog een paar familieleden en daarna One Direction.

Je had het gezicht van mijn nichtje moeten zien!

Ze vond Zayn altijd zo leuk.

Het was een groot feest.

Mijn nichtje probeerde een gesprek te starte met Zayn, maar Zayn had het veel te druk met zijn gesprek met mij.

Ik genoot van alle aandacht.

Mijn verandering was ik bijna vergeten.

De tijd ging snel, en voor ik het wist was het al 4 uur.

Toen mijn hoofd begon te bonzen en ik hele erge dorst kreeg ging ik even op mijn bed liggen.

Zayn Liam Harry Niall Louis Anne Noa en Sascha kwamen alle 7 kijken.

'Woow, ik heb nog nooit zoveel posters van ons gezien!' zei Zayn en iedereen lachte.

Ik raakte buiten bewustzijn en hoorde alleen een paar mensen schreeuwen.

Het voelde alsof ik vloog.

Zon fijn gevoel.

Al snel werd ik weer wakker in een donkere ruimte.

Ik zag wel alles maar merkte dat het donker was.

Het was mijn kamer.

Alleen de gordijnen zaten dicht en de lamp was zacht.

Ik zag de electronen in het lamppeertje gloeien.

Mijn moeders gezicht zat opeens boven me.

'Mama?' zei ik met een zangerig stemmetje.

Ze knikte en ik schoot overeind.

'Ik heb dorst' zei ik klagerig.

Mijn moeder vloog de kamer uit.

Ik checkte of ik de armband droeg.

Nee.

Snel opende ik voorzichtig de gordijnen en hield mijn hand in het zonlicht.

Het brande licht.

Ik opende het raam en hield mijn hand weer in het zon licht.

'AU! Verdomme!' riep ik en voelde mijn hand branden.

Vliegensvlug rende ik naar het donker.

Mn moeder kwam terug en zag me in het donker zitten.

'Kom hier! Drink en doe je armband om' zei ze boos.

Glimlachend opende ik het bloedzakje en drok het op.

Over mijn hele gezicht zat bloed.

'Goedzo' prees mijn moeder. 'even kijken hoe het verander proces gaat'

Ze pakte een mes en sneed in mijn hand.

'AU! Waarom deed je dan, nu heb ik een wond in mijn hand!' klaagde ik en opende mijn dichtgeknepen hand.

Waar was de wond? Het enige wat ik zag was een rood lijntje.

'Zozo, de verandering is bijna klaar.' Zei mijn moeder tevreden. 'Je mag naar beneden als je je armband om doet'

Snel deed ik mijn armband om en vloog naar beneden.

'Catherine!' hoorde ik veschillende mensen roepen.

Ik werd misselijk van de hoeveel heid geesten.

'Woww, Catherine! Wat een mooie armband! Mag ik is zien?' zei Noa toen we buiten in de zon stonden. En ze wou hem afpakken.

'Nee sorry' zei ik.

'Kom nou!'

'nee!' schreeuwde ik maar ze pakte de armband toch.

Ik voelde mijn houd branden en ik schoot naar de schaduw, om te kijken of het hielp.

En ja hoor het hielp.

'Geef nu terug!' schreeuwde ik keihard en boos.

'Sorry, ik wou het alleen zien' zei Noa bang.

Ik kon haar wel vermoorden.

Rustig liep ik naar de zolder om iets te drinken.

Snel opende ik een zak er dronk.

'Catherine? Is alles goed?' klonk Anne's stem en ik keek om .

Mijn gezicht was gebroken en zat onder het bloed.

Anne's ogen werden gigantisch van de schik.

'Ca…Cat…Catherine?' stamelde ze.

'Nee Anne, rustig. Ik doe je niks.' En ik vloog naar haar toe.

Ze was doodsbang ik voelde het.

Ik keek haar diep in haar ogen en haar pupillen vernauwde zich.

'Luister nu goed, je hebt niks gezien. Je zag me alleen hier zitten om af te koelen. En je doet vanaf nu extra voorzichtig en je hebt niks gezien' komandeerde ik.

'Ik heb niks gezien' zei ze.

'Mooizo ga nu naar beneden en onthoud je hebt niks gezien!' zei ik en ik vloog naar de badkamer.

Wow wat genoot ik van dit leven.

Toen ik weer normaal en schoon beneden aankwam was er niks aan de hand.

Noa en Anne deden normaal en het was gewoon een feest.

'Catherine? Er komt nog een speciaal iemand!' fluisterde mijn moeder zo zacht dat alleen ik het kon horen.

'Wie?' fluisterde ik terug.

'Je kent hem niet, hij is ook een vampier'

'O Oke.'

'Hij staatvoor de deur, ik ga even open doen.

En in een mum van tijd was mijn moeder weer terug met een knappe jongen.

'Hallo, jij bent zeker Catherine' zei hij terwijl hij voorzichtig naar voren liep.

'Dat ben ik, en jij bent?'

'Taylor. Ik ben een oude vriend van je moeder'

Oud? Nou hij zag eruit als 18.

'Leuk je te ontmoeten!' zei ik en ik hoorde Zayn lachen. 'Ik ben zo terug!'

Snel liep ik naar Zayn.

'Wat nou weer?' zei ik.

'Haha, niks hoor. Gewoon een beetje melig'

Ik begon te lachen.

'Zullen we straks met zn allen naar de Mc Donalds gaan?' vroeg ik aan Zayn.

'Hoe bedoel je met zn allen? Met je vriend? ' zei hij.

'Vriend? Nee, met jou Liam Harry Niall Louis Anne en ik.'

'Tuurlijk! Ik betaal wel'

'Awh dat is lief!'

We liepen naar de Mc Donalds om de hoek.

Zayn trakteerde ons op een Mc Chicken en een milkshake.

Ik voelde dat er iemand naar ons keek.

Snel volgde ik de blik en zag 1 jongen naar ons toe kijken.

Even negeerde ik het en at gewoon.

'Oke, op mijn 17de verjaardag!' prooste ik.

'Op Catherine's 17de verjaardag!' riep iedereen.

De jongen keek nog steeds.

'Ik moet even naar de WC, ben er zo weer' zei ik en liep naar het WC gangentje.

Er was een deur naar buiten en ik liep naar buiten.

De jongen volgde me.

Stiekem ging ik om het muurtje staan wachten op de jongen.

Hij kwam de hoek om en ik viel hem aan.

'Wie ben jij?' sisde ik en snoof langs zijn nek; een vampier, er was geen enkel spoor van bloed te ruiken.

'Wie ben jij?' zei de jongen en hij probeerde me aan de kant te duwen, maar ik was sterker en hield hem vast.

'Mijn naam is Catherine, en wie ben jij?' grauwde ik.

'Ik ben Justin, hoe oud ben jij in Godsnaam? Je bent zo sterk!'

'Ik ben net 2 uur oud, maar in mensen jaren 17. Ik ben een Liker. Je weet wel, Half mens half Vampier'

'2 uur? Hoe kom jij zo sterk? En je bent nog wel een Liker!'

'Jij dan, hoe oud ben jij?'

'13, en in mensen jaren officieel 18 maar met deze jaren erbij geteld 31' zei hij trots.

'O lol, dus ik heb iemand van 13 verslagen? Haha'

'Ja hahha, maar Likers horen niet zo sterk te zijn hoor! Misschien is dat je power?'

'Kan best.'

'Jaag je? Of haal je van de bloedbank?'

'Bloedbank.'

'O Haha, je hebt je power helemaal niet nodig! Je moet is mee jagen!'

'Tuurlijk waarom niet? En weet jij hoe het zit met dat Hypnotiserings gedoe? Ik snap er niks van'

'O dat, het is gewoon iets wat je kan. Maar hoe kun je je al zo goed beheersen? Bij je vrienden'

'Het kost me veel moeite. Ik drink eerst heel veel en dan ga ik pas weg.'

'Mww, maar mag ik je telefoon nummer dan kan ik je bellen om te komen jagen'

'Oke' en ik gaf hem mijn nummer.

'Zie je dan morgen!' en hij vloog weg.

Snel rende ik weer naar binnen en ging aan het tafeltje zitten.

'Zeg waar ben jij naar de WC geweest? Even naar huis gerend ofzo?' vroeg Anne.

'Nee was een lange rij'

We praten nog even en gingen terug naar huis.

Alleen Taylor en mijn gezin waren er nog.

Al snel gingen mijn vrienden naar ook naar huis.

'Mam? Ik heb besloten dat ik gewoon ga jagen, inplaats van Bloedbank. Vers bloed is veel lekkerder!' zei ik en ze keek me met grote ogen aan.

'Hoebedoel je? Heb je iemand aangevallen? Hoe weet je dat?' zei ze.

'Catherine, hoe weet je dat?' zei Taylor dringend.

'Van een vriend, ik ga morgen met hem voor de eerste keer jagen'

'Dat ga je niet!' riepen ze tegelijk.

'Hoe heet hij?' zei Taylor.

'Justin' zei ik.

'O nee, met hem helemaal niet! Hij heeft een vampierleger!'

'Leuk toch krijg ik meer vrienden'

'Nee Catherine jij gaat niet mee!' schreeuwde ze alle 2 en ik negeerde ze.

'Hij zal je dwingen om je menselijkheid uit te zetten en je in zijn leger plaatsen!' zei mijn moeder bezorgd.

'Who Cares? Ik niet. En hij is gewoon een vriend. Punt uit'

Ik vluchte naar boven en barricadeerde de deur.

's Nachts verveelde ik me en ik belde Justin.

'Heej met Catherine!' zei ik.

'Heej! Wat is er?'

'Kunnen we nu jagen? Ik verveel me dood'

'Natuurlijk, over 5 minuten bij de Primark'

'Is goed, tot zo!' en ik hing op.

Stiekem glipte ik de deur uit en vluchte naar de Primark.

Justin stond daar op me te wachten.

'Heej Catherine!' zei hij en knuffelde me.

'Hoi hoi!' zei ik.

'We gaan jagen bij het Waterloo plein'

'Oke' en Justin trok me mee.

Hij was net iets sneller dan ik.

Op het Waterloo plein waren nog wat dronken mensen aan het lopen en ook gewone mensen.

Mijn keelde verbrande zowat.

'Kies jij maar eerst een' zei Justin en ik keek rond.

Ietsjes verder op liep een lang slank meisje, die geen alcohol had gedronken.

'Die!' en ik wees naar het meisje.

Mijn gezicht veranderde en mijn tanden tintelde.

'Ga haar pakken!' moedigde hij aan.

Ik vloog naar haar toe.

Ze schrok zich dood.

'Doe me niks!' smeekte ze.

'Sorry dat doe ik wel' zei ik gemeen en viel haar aan.

Het bloed vloeide over mijn tanden en mijn tong.

Na 20 seconden zat er geen druppel bloed meer in het meisje en ik gooide haar op de grond.

'Op' zei ik.

Justin kwam aanlopen. Hij was helemaal school.

Terwijl hij wel sowieso 2 mensen had vermoord.

Hij keek lachend naar het bloed op mijn gezicht.

'Wat?' zei ik.

'je ziet er niet uit!' zei hij lachend, dat was de druppel.

Ik sprong boven op hem en kneep zijn keel dicht.

'Sorry!' riep hij en ik lachte.

'Nooit spotten met een Liker' zei ik.

We lachte allebei en gingen verder.

'Mijn keel brand nu al weer!' klaagde ik.

'Vermoord er gewoon nog een!' zei Justin.

'Lekker!' en ik vloog naar een ander Jongen.

Hij keek alsof hij een reuze vogel zag en zijn pupillen werden groter.

Ik beet hem precies in de Bloedadertje in zijn nek.

Zijn bloed was niet zo lekker, te veel alcohol.

Deze keer zat ik niet zo heel erg onder met bloed.

Zorgvuldig likt ik met mijn tong mijn tanden en lippen schoon.

En weg was al het bloed.

De 2 levenloze lichamen legde ik op een container.

Iemand klapte achter me en ik schrok.

Het was Taylor.

'Je bent ontsnapt? Zozo, jij bent een moeilijke!' zei hij. En hij knikte naar de 2 lijken. '2 doden? Geweldig!'

'Taylor ga weg!' riep ik.

'Nee, ik kom je redden.'

'Redden? Zoals in de reddertjes? Haha, ik bepaal mijn eigen leven wel'

'Catherine? Is alles ok?' hoorde ik Justin zeggen.

'Awh Justin! Lang niet gezien mijn vriend' zei Taylor en viel hem aan.

'Catherine? Liker power nu?' smeekte Justin.

Ik viel Taylor aan.

'Wow, Catherine! Hoe kom jij zo sterk? En je mag me los laten!' zei Taylor.

'Zoals ik al zei; Liker power. Ze is mijn persoonlijke bodyguard' zei Justin en hij lachte.

'Ik ben nou eenmaal een sterke Liker die er niet van houd om gestoord te worden. Je mag kiezen: me met rust laten of Dood?'

'Ik laat je met rust! Maar je moeder is hier niet blij mee' zei hij.

'Achja. Dat gebeurt, en weg wezen nu, ik heb dorst'

Hij was al binnen 2 seconden weg.

Ik hoorde Justin achter me lachen.

'Wat nou weer?' zei ik.

'Waarom ben jij een Liker? En geen normale Vampier?'

'Dat kan ik toch niet kiezen! Maar waarom dan?'

'Je bent zo lekker gemeen! Als je een vampier was kwam je je menselijkheid uitzetten en gewoon je natuurlijke zelf zijn, in mijn leger'

O dus hij had echt een leger.

'Mmw, ik heb dorst. En jammer, het is saai; een 'Normaal' leven'

'Kom volgens mij hebben we allebei niet zo heel erg dorst, we delen er wel een!'

Samen zochten we er een uit.

We waren een goed team; ik vermoorde ze en Justin leide ze af.

'O shit! Ik moet naar huis, over een 2 uur word het licht.'

'Jammer, maar kom je morgen weer? Gewoon 1 uur bij de Primark'

'Is goed, waar is mijn armband? O nee he! Ik moet naar school, waar is die?'

Justin stak zijn hand omhoog. Daar was mijn armband.

Ik sprong boven op hem en pakte mijn armband.

'Is dat je Talisman? Voor de zon?' zei hij.

'Ja, speciaal voor mij gemaakt. Heb jij er ook een?'

'Natuurlijk!' en hij liet een ring zien; dezelfde diamanten als mij en mijn moeder.

'Woow, maar ik moet gaan. Tot morgen!' en ik vloog naar huis.

Snel klom ik door het raam mijn kamer binnen.

Ik douchde uitgebreid en kleede me om.

Het zal raar zijn als ik met bloedvlekken op school kom.

Er werd op de deur gebonsd.

'Catherine? Ben jij daar?' klonk mijn moeders stem.

'Ja kom binnen'

'Wat denk je? Zomaar even gaan jagen? De bloedbank is er ook nog! En die ondschuldige mensen'

'Ik had dorst en vers bloed is veel lekkerder.'

'Oooo, en ik wou jou nog wel op dierenbloed laten leven zoals ik'

'Dierenbloed? Dieren stinken, die zijn vast niet lekker'

'Maar je bent alsnog een mens'

'Niet waar, een Liker. Ik heb een keuze, mens of vampier of allebei. En eerlijk ben ik liever een vampier.'

'En je vriendinnen en One Direction? Laat je die lekker stikken?'

'Anne, Liam, Zayn die stervelingen.'

'O nee, Justin heeft je gehypnotiseert'

'Dat heeft hij niet! Hij laat me mijn echte aard zien'

'Echte aard? Je bent een mens! Geen moordernaar'

'Een moordernaar? O dus jij vind je dochter een moordernaar? Bedankt! Ik heb ook wel eens dorst. Ik denk dat ik tegen Justin ga zeggen dat ik het wil'

'Wat wil?'

'De hele vampier zijn, hij zei dat ik in zijn leger mocht en drinken zoveel ik wou.'

Ze staarde me met grote ogen aan. 'In het leger?'

'Ja, ik ga in Justins leger als de enige Liker.'

'Maar ze zullen je vermoorden!'

'Like you care! Haha, je moordenaars dochter wordt vermoord. Hoe comisch!'

'Ja ik geef erom, je bent alsnog mijn dochter!'

Snel rende ik naar mijn kamer en deed de deur op slot.

Ik pakte mijn school spullen in en vertrok door het raam naar het Waterloo plein.

Justin en nog een paar andere waren er nog.

'Justin!' riep ik en in een mum van tijd stonden er 4 vampiers voor me.

'Heej Catherine, wat is er?'

'Nou ik heb ruzie met mn moeder en heb zowat alle deuren er uit getrapt…'

'Zozo, kleine Catherine! Dat is niet erg lief'

'Nee dat weet ik. En wie zijn hun?'

'Dat zijn Raoul, Daniel en Damon. Jongens uit mijn leger'

'Hooi leuk jullie te ontmoeten!'

De jongens staarde me aan.

'Jongens!' zei Justin en alledrie de jongens schudde hun hoofd.

'Dus jij bent Catherine, de jonge sterke en inderdaad knappe Liker' zei Raoul.

'Uwh dat ben ik' stamelde ik.

'Hahaha, alsof ze mij aankan!' riep Damon uitdagend.

'Damon je gaat verliezen!' zei Justin en Damon rende op me af.

Heel rustig pakte ik zijn arm en kletterde hem op de grond.

Toen hij weer een beetje overeind kwam trapte ik hem zachtje maar hij belande alsnog in de container aan de overkant van het plein.

Ik had nog geen 3 stappen gezet.

'Wojohh! Je bent echt sterk! Hoe in hemelsnaam kan dat!' zei Daniel.

'Dat is de miljoen euro vraag'

'Zeg je bent wel cool; Sterk, Snel, Slim en Knap. Hoe kan het?'

Een glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht.

'I wanna stay Up all night!' klonk mijn telefoon.

'Met Catherine?' zei ik verveeld.

'O Catherine, met je moeder.'

'No way! Doei!' en ik hing weer op.

Vragend keken de jongens me aan.

'Leuke ringtone!'merkte Daniel op en we lachde.

Snel keek ik hoelaat het was.

6 uur.

Nog even snel jagen en dan naar school?

Top plan!

'Ik ga even snel jagen en dan naar school, zie je vanavond!' riep ik en ik vloog naar het dichst bij zijnde parkje.

Het eerste wat ik zag was ee hert, die overregrens erg stonk.

Al snel vond ik een zwerver en ik viel hem aan.

Zijn bloed was een beetje zuur maar wel lekker.

Yeah! Geen enkele druppel bloed op mijn gezicht! Dacht ik tevreden terwijl ik mijn mondshoeken en lippen schoon likte.

Ik dacht de hele tijd aan het leger van Justin;

De jongens zijn erg aardig en ik hou ervan of te jagen en vechten.

In het parkje stond een bankje en ik ging even zitten.

Als ik in het leger ging zou ik One Direction én mijn vriendinnen kwijtraken.

Het was een moeilijke keuze: Leven als een mens, leven als een Liker of leven als een vampier.

Leven als een mens is saai.

Leven als een Liker is totaal niet saai.

En leven als een vampier is geweldig, maar ik zou iedereen kwijtraken.

Dus de beste keuze was, leven als een Liker.

Mijn familie maakte me niks uit, als ik maar bij mijn vrienden kon blijven.

O schooltijd.

Rustig liep ik naar het plein toen.

Er waren te veel geesten, ik werd er kotsmisselijk van.

De een was blij en de andere boos of verdrietig.

Ik rook het bloed in de aderen in de nekken van de kinderen en hoorde de hartjes kloppen.

Al snel kwamen Anne en Noa naar me toe gelopen.

'Heej! We hebben 5 nieuwe leerlingen in de klas!' zei Noa.

'Wie?' zei ik op mijn menselijkst.

'Nou, ze heten Louis Zayn Niall Harry en Liam'

'WAT? Zitten ze bij ons op school?'

'Ja! Ze wouden dichter bij ons zijn ofzo!'

'W T F. Super cool! Waar zijn ze?'

'Bij de receptie, laatste dingen regelen'

'Cool, ik ga FF bij ze kijken!'

Sloom (Voor mij) liep ik naar de receptie.

Liam stond te praten met de vrouw aan de balie en de andere zaten op de stoelen te wachten.

'Heeej Catherine!' riep Zayn.

'Hoi hoi!' zei ik.

Zayn en Niall sprongen op en knuffelde me.

Ik kon me nog net inhouden.

'Zozo, er zijn vandaag veel nieuwe leerlingen!' zei Mevrouw Kapersdolk.

'Hoe bedoel je veel? 5 zijn er niet heel veel'

'Nee, nog 10 ofzo.'

'10!'

'Ja, alle 15 bij jou in de klas. Ze moesten zelfs een nieuwe klas erbij maken. Kijk maar!' en ze gaf me het blad van de 4de klas.

Er waren altijd 3 groepen en nu waren er 4.

Ik zat natuurlijk in de 4de.

Samen met One Direction, Anne, Noa, Sascha, Celine en de ander 10 nieuwe.

Justin? Daniel? Raoul? Damon? He?

Hoe wat? Ik snapte er niks meer van.

'Kom op schieten jullie les begint! Jullie hebben Engels van meneer Breadbaker' zei mevrouw Kapersdolk.

We liepen gearmd naar de klas.

Justin Damon Raoul en Daniel zaten er al.

Damon lachte naar me.

'Catherine? Wil je langs mij zitten?' vroeg echt bijna iedereen.

Ik besloot langs Zayn te gaan zitten.

De les was lang. Te lang.

Het was dat ik niet kwam slapen, anders lag ik nu al in coma.

Justin en Damon waren de hele tijd aan het fluisteren terwijl ze wisten dat ik het kwam horen.

'Catherine ziet er leuk uit vandaag!' fluisterde Damon.

'Ja he? Ze kan zich goed inhouden!' fluisterde Justin.

Ik lachte. Vanavond kreeg hij het terug.

'He Zayn? Zie je die nieuwe jongens?' en ik wees naar ze. 'Hun zijn echt eng, vind je niet?'

'Ja, ze kijken zo eng. Maar ja, vooroordelen' zei hij.

'Ik denk dat ze heel onaardig zijn'

'Ik ook. In de pauze samen eten?'

'Tuurlijk! 10 over 12 bij de grote Eik?'

'Oke, bij de grote Eik'

Even glimlachde ik en bedacht een plan.

Om 12 uur snel even jagen en dan samen met Zayn eten.

Gezellig!

Niet voor mijn slachtoffer.

Een nieuw meisje voor aan grinnekte en ik rook of ze mens was.

Nee, er waren weinig mensen hier.

Er waren bijna geen geesten en ik rook maar weinig bloed.

Zal Justin zijn leger naar school hebben gestuurd?

Weer grinnekte het meisje.

_Kun jij gedachten lezen?_ Dacht ik.

'Ja' fluisterde ze zacht. 'Catherine de Liker die Justin zo leuk vind'

Justin dook met zijn gezicht in het boek.

De bel ging en ik vluchte naar de andere les.

Daar zat het meisje langs me.

'Haaj, ik ben Amy. Leuk je te ontmoeten Catherine' zei ze vriendelijk.

'Hoi Amy, ingelijks.'

'Ga je ook om 12 uur jagen?'

'Ja, anders hou ik het niet uit.'

'We kunnen wel samen gaan, Als je wilt'

'Graag! Haha. Zit jij in Justin's leger?'

'Ja al 10 jaar'

'Wow'

'Haha, niks speciaals hoor. Er zijn leger van meer dan 1000 jaar'

'1000? Echt? Wat cool'

En de hele les prate we zo door.

Daarna was het pauze en gingen we jagen.

Amy was echt super aardig!

Ze hielp me en gaf me tips.

Maar alsnog was ik kansloos.

Iemand achter me grinnekte.

Het was een vampier.

Een oudere, gemeenere.

'Zozo, jij bent dus Catherine?' klonk een stem.

'Bruno, laat haar met rust en ga naar je eigen leger' zei Amy.

'Ik ben Catherine ja, wat moet je?' zei ik.

Hij viel me aan.

Met een draai legde ik hem op de grond en zat boven op hem.

'Wat moet je?' zei ik en ik keek naar mijn nagels.

Geen eentje gebroken.

'Wow, je bent echt sterk. En nog wel een Liker. Maar ik wil je vragen voor mijn leger.'

'Je bent de 2de. Dus je staat op de wachtlijst. Kom later maar terug'

'Dat is je antwoord? Hallo, ik heb wel het sterkste leger van de hele wereld'

'En dan? Ik ben misschien wel een van de sterkste vampiers van de wereld? Who cares? En kun je nu weg gaan? Ik heb dorst'

Hij keek me met grote ogen aan en ging vliegensvlug weg.

'Wow Catherine! Hoe deed je dat?' zei Amy.

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Hij… is … gewoon… weggegaan' stamelde ze.

'Achja laat maar. We gaan naar school, mijn date wacht op me.'

Snel rende we naar school en daar wachte Zayn.

Ik likte mijn tanden en lippen schoon en liep naar hem toe.

'Haaj, sorry dat ik laat ben'

'Maakt niks uit, je bent er en daar gaat het om.'

We gingen Picknikken.

Super Romantisch!

Ik had een beetje chocola op mijn gezicht en Zayn haalde het weg.

Hij keek me aan met zijn prachtige donkere ogen.

Het ging gewoon zomaar.

Mijn gezicht kwam dichter bij de zijne en toen kusde we.

Hoe het kwam, i have no idea.

We schrokken volgens mij allebei.

Ik had er geen moeite mee, en Zayn ook niet.

Eerlijk gezegt; we kusde weer.

Het was heel vaag.

De bel ging en we liepen hand in hand naar de klas.

'Zeg, wat is hier aan de hand?' klonk Damon's stem toen ik Zayn een kusje op zijn wang gaf.

Boos keek ik Damon aan en hij vluchte naar de klas.

Voor de eerste keer vandaag zat ik langs Anne.

Ze vertelde over de date met Matt Cooper.

'Waarom Matt eigelijk? Iemand uit One Direction kan je ook kiezen?' zei ik.

'Die vinden ons niet leuk, normale jongens wel'

'Nou Zayn vind mij wel leuk.'

'No way! Je hebt verkering met Zayn Malik? Omgg'

'Zeg het nog tegen niemand, oke?'

'Is goed, hoelang al?'

'Net 20 minuten ofzo'

'O das niet zo lang!'

'Het was zo romantisch! We waren aan het picknikken' en ik vertelde het hele verhaal.

Aan het eind van de dag had ik super erg veel dorst.

Maar ik kon niet gaan jagen; Zayn en ik gingen naar het park.

Waar ik vanmorgen nog iemand vermoord had.

'Sorry, jullie kunnen er niet door' zei een man.

'Waarom niet?' vroeg Zayn.

'Er is een lijk gevonden'

'WAT? Hier? Ach wat naar.'

Ik durfde niks te zeggen.

'Catherine? Kun je even komen?' fluisterde iemand ver weg.

Maar ik hoorde het wel.

'Zayn? Ik moet even weg. Ben zo terug' zei ik en volgde de stem.

Het was Damon.

'O Damon ! wat nou weer?'

'Nou, Justin is verdwenen. Het hele leger is gek geworden en niemand kan ze tegen houden. Het bloed is op en de andere legers vallen ze aan. Ik kan ze niet meer houden, ik heb je hulp nodig'

'Oke waar moet ik heen? Ik ben er binnen 10 minuten.'

'Bij de witte villa achter de begraafplaats'

'Ik ben er zo' en ik ging terug naar Zayn.

'Wat was er?' vroeg hij.

'Nou het was mijn moeder, ik moet naar huis'

'o Jammer, zie ik je morgen?'

'Waarschijnlijk wel! Doei!' en ik liep naar het huis toe.

Rustig opende ik de deur en wou naar binnen lopen.

Ik kwam gewoon niet naar binnen.

'Damon? Daniel? Raoul?' riep ik.

Daniel stond onder aan de trap.

'Kun je me binnen laten?' zei ik.

'Natuurlijk, Catherine wil je binnen komen?'

'Graag' en ik liep naar binnen. 'Jullie hadden mijn hulp nodig?'

'Ja, Justin is weg en iedereen heeft dorst'

'Oke, kom maar op'

We liepen naar boven.

In het donker zaten ruim 40 vampiers.

Ze keken naar mij.

'Waar is Justin?' riep een meisje. 'En wie is zij?'

'Justin is even weg en dat is Catherine' zei Damon.

'Catherine? De Liker?' zei een ander meisje.

'Ja dat ben ik. En als je je mond niet houd, ruk ik je hart eruit.' Zei ik.

'Hahaha, alsof een Liker mij aankan'

'Oee, gewaagd!' zeiden Damon Daniel Raoul en Amy tegelijk.

Het meisje stond op en viel me aan.

Ik pakte haar hand en pleurde haar op de grond.

'Zoals ik al zei, anders ruk ik je hart er uit'

Een paar vampiers gromde en ik trok een gordijn open.

Alle vampiers schoten naar het donker.

'We doen het zo. Ik zorg dat jullie kunnen blijven leven en dat jullie drinken hebben als jullie normaal doen' zei ik.

'Akkoord' zei bijna iedereen.

Een groot gebouwde jongen zei: 'Ik wil in de zon kunnen lopen, niet akkoord'

Ik viel hem aan en hij probeerde me van hem af te houden.

Al snel stak ik mijn hand naar de plaats van zijn hart.

'Wat zei je?' dreigde ik.

'Niet akkoord' zei hij en ik trok zijn hart eruit.

Hij versteende en andere vampiers gingen verder achter uit.

'Nooit me tegen spreken' zei ik.

En trok nog een gordijn open.

'Jij daar!' en ik wees naar een jongen. 'Kom hier'

Hij ging langs me staan.

Ik pakte een oude ring die ik vond en een diamant.

Dezelfde diamant die ik om mijn arm droeg.

Snel sloeg ik de diamant in de ring en deed hem om bij de jongen.

'Steek je hand in de zon' zei ik.

'Maar dan verbrand ik' zei hij.

Ik knikte en hij stak zijn hand in het zonlicht.

Er gebeurde niks.

'Wow, dit is echt cool! Het voelt heel fijn!' riep hij.

'Je naam?' zei ik.

'Logan Fells.'

'Oke, Logan. Jij zit nu in de hoofd wacht samen met Daniel Damon Raoul en Amy'

'Cool, mag ik dan ook jagen?'

'Ja, en je mag de andere comanderen'

'Dat is niet eerlijk!'protensteerde iemand.

'Wat?' zei ik boos.

'Sorry' zei de gene weer.

Ik pakte hem bij zijn arm en trok hem in het zonlicht.

Hij brande en ik liet hem los.

'We doen het zo: jullie krijgen met zn 2en een kamer boven. En wij hebben de onder verdieping'

Zei ik en ze maakte tweetallen.

Ik gaf ze de sleutel van hun kamers.

'Jullie komen iedere dag om 6 uur in deze kamer om te drinken en als het licht is blijven jullie op jullie kamers. En 's nachts gaan we trainen. Gesnapt?' zei ik.

'Perfect! Catherine gaat ons helpen!' riep iemand en ik lachte.

'Om 6 uur is er eten, nu allemaal naar jullie kamers' zei ik.

Ik en mijn hoofdwacht gingen naar beneden.

Logan genoot van de zon.

'Moeten we niet gaan jagen?' vroeg hij.

'Nee, jij en Damon gaan de bloedbank overvallen.' Zei ik.

'Goed baas! Hoeveel zakken?' zei Damon.

'Doe maar 30, wij gaan vanavond wel jagen'

'Jagen? Coool!' zei Logan.

'En nu gaan overvallen!' zei ik en ze vlogen de deur uit.

Ik bleefachter met Amy Daniel en Raoul.

'Ik moet op zoek naar Justin' zei ik.

'Oke, ik en Daniel gaan mee. Raoul blijft hier.' Zei Amy.

'is goed, ik blijf hier' zei Raoul.

'Geweldig! We gaan' zei ik.

'Misschien heeft Bruno Justin wel gepakt!' zei Amy.

'Hij is ouder, dus sterker en slimmer' zei Raoul.

'Laten we hem gaan zoeken!' zei Daniel.

'Oke, ik ga met Daniel en jullie gaan samen' zei k.

We vlogen naar buiten en splitste ons op.

'Weet je waar het leger van Bruno zich schuil houd?' vroeg ik.

' Geen idee, ze duiken gewoon zomaar op.'

Voor dat ik iets kon zeggen werd Daniel aangevallen.

Het was een breedgebouwde sterke jongen.

Ik pakte hem bij zijn schouder en gooide hem op de grond.

'Foei, vampiertje, foei! En wie ben jij?' zei ik.

'O god, het is waar. Jij bent Catherine!' stamelde hij.

'Ja dat ben ik, wie ben jij?'

'Austin, het is me een genoege je te ontmoeten'

'Oke, laat dat genoegen er maar af. Waarom viel je Daniel aan?'

'Daniel? Oeps, ik moest Raoul aanvallen, Bruno zei dat hij bij jou was'

'Bruno!'

'Ja mijn baas. Hij kan erg gemeen zijn'

'Dan weetjij vast wel waar Justin is?'

'Dat weet ik, maar vertel het niet'

Ik drukte hem met zijn gezicht naar de grond.

'Oke, oke, hij is in het Mansion Dome in het bos. Maar jullie kunnen toch niet naar binnen.'

Met een ruk pleurde ik Austin tegen de muur en we rende naar het Mansion Dome.

Inderdaad, we waren niet echt welkom.

'Bruno!' schreeuwde ik en Bruno verscheen boven aan de trap. 'Waar is Justin?'

'Ook leuk jou weer te zien, hij is hier' en ook Justin verscheen boven aan de trap.

Hij was gewond, er liepen bloedsporen over zijn lichaam.

Ik wou naar binnen rennen maar het lukte niet.

Ahah, ideetje. Menselijkheid aanzetten.

De cwitch was erg vervelend en ik was even Misselijk.

Rustig teste ik het door door de deur te lopen.

Yes! Ik kwam naar binnen.

'Maar, hoe?' zei Bruno verbaasd.

'Even mensen kant aanzetten' zei ik.

Nouja mensen kant aan zettten? Dat was best wel raar.

Ik was een Liker.

Een vampier met echt bloed en die kwam huilen.

'Oja, je was ook nog mens. Maar je had het ook gewoon kunnen vragen hoor! Kijk maar je vriend kan ook naar binnen.'

Daniel stapte de deur binnen.

'Wat wil je?' vroeg ik mat.

'Jou. Ik wil jou in je leger.'

'Daar komt niks van in, geef me Justin'

'Helaas geen deal. Max regel het af met ze'

Een jongen liep naar ons toe.

Ik probeerde te vluchten maar ik was nu eigelijk gewoon mens en kwam dus niet ver.

Mijn krachten waren verslapd.

Met de laatste kracht zette ik de Liker stand weer aan.

Net optiijd lukte me het hem met zijn hand op zijn rug op de grond te leggen.

'Zal ik hem vermoorden?' vroeg ik.

'Doe maar' zei Daniel.

Rustig trok ik zijn hart eruit en zag hem verstenen.

Samen renden we naar boven.

Al snel vonden we de kamer waar Justin hing aan Perfian draden.

Ik haalde de touwen weg en Daniel lette op.

Het Perfian brande licht op mijn huid.

Zijn armen benen en onderlichaam waren helemaal verbrand.

We liepen door het zonlicht en Justin vertrok van de pijn.

'Justin wat is er?' zei Daniel.

'Kom we moeten op schieten!' zei ik.

'Mijn ring' zei hij.

De Ring!

We zochten alles af, op ons snelle tempo.

Daniel vond hem in een laatje van een dure kast.

Snel deed Justin hem om en we strompelde naar de deur.

Toen we door de deur stapte sloeg iemand een kreet.

Ik schrok me dood.

Daniel nam Justin op zijn rug en we rende snel naar het huis.

De andere waren nog niet terug.

'Hij heeft nu echt bloed nodig!' riep Daniel in paniek.

'Ja, uwh wacht.' Zei ik en sneed in mijn pols. 'Drink snel! Voordat de wond dicht gaat!'

Justin beet in mijn pols en ik voelde er bijna niks van.

Ik zag hem beter worden. Na 10 seconden hield hij op.

Zijn wonden waren bijna allemaal geheeld.

Snel wreef ik het bloed weg en mijn huid heelde weer.

Na een kwartier verscheen er een kleine vampier boven aan de trap.

'Wat? Moeten jullie niet boven blijven?' zei ik.

'Ja maar Sem heeft iemand vermoord.' Zei ze met een klein stemmetje.

Ik vloog naar boven, opzoek naar die Sem.

'Sem? Wie is Sem?' krijsde ik.

Uiteindelijk zei iemand wie Sem was.

Het was een grote , nouja groot? Gigantische! Jongen.

'Waarom heb je Sena vermoord?' zei ik.

'Ze deed irritant!' klaagde hij.

'En ik vind jou irritant!' en ik trok zijn hart eruit.

'OMG, Catherine, je bent ook nog een Ripper!' klonk Justins stem.

Ik draaide me om en keek hem met een vragend gezicht aan.

'Dat was zo cool!' zei Damon die samen met Logan terug was.

Hoelaat is het? Dacht ik en keek op de klok.

Kwart voor 6. Tijd om eten te maken!

Met zn 6en schonken we het bloed in de bekers.

Logans gezicht veranderde de hele tijd. Ik werd er ziek van.

Daniel Raoul en ik brachten het drinken naar boven.

Ze genoten ervan.

'Oke, nu gaan wij jagen, wie wil bij Logan blijven?' zei ik.

'Misschien kunnen we in een groep gaan?' vroeg Logan.

'Goed idee!' zei ik en we vertrokken.

We gingen naar het Waterloo plein. Het was rustig.

In het park langs het Waterloo plein waren ook nog wat mensen.

Logan keek me vragend aan.

'Moet ik het nou voordoen ofzo?' vroeg ik.

'Uwh, graag.' Zei Logan beschaamd.

Er liep een klein jongentje langs en ik pakte hem.

Rustig zoog ik het bloed uit zijn lichaampje.

'Dus, je zoekt iemand uit, verschuild je met iemand en vermoord diegene?' zei Logan.

'Precies! Nou smakelijk drinken!' zei ik.

Logan bleef nog een beetje rustig maar de andere schoten het bos in.

Na een halfuur was Logan al gewent en had al iemand vermoord.

Hij rende naar iemand toe die me heel bekent voor kwam.

Zijn zwarte haar, perfecte gezicht en leuke style. Het was Zayn.

Logan sprong boven op hem en beet hem bijna.

Ik gilde keihard en Logan keek op.

'Logan! Niet hem! Alsjeblieft!' smeekte ik.

'Waarom? Hij is een mens Catherine!' zei hij boos.

'Ga van hem af!'

Hij drukte Zayn tegen de grond.

Dat was de druppel.

Ik rende naar ze toe en gooide Logan tegen een muur.

'Zayn? Zayn? Is alles goed?' zei ik, en ik moest bijna huilen.

Hij werd niet wakker.

'Zayn? Alsjeblieft! Word wakker!'

Weer niet wakker.

Boos keek ik naar Logan die machteloos tegen de muur lag.

'Jij hebt dit gedaan!' krijsde ik verdrietig.

Justin kwam aan lopen.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' zei hij.

'Logan heeft Zayn aangevallen en hij wordt niet wakker!' huilde ik.

'Zayn? Nee.' Prevelde hij.

Snel ging ik weer langs Zayn zitten en hield zijn hand vast.

'Wordt wakker alsjeblieft!' smeekte ik.

'Logan! Jij sukkel! Kun je niet opletten ofzo?' schreeuwde Justin boos.

Amy verscheen tussen de struiken en keek geschrokken naar Zayn.

'O nee, Zayn!' zei ze bezorgd. 'Is alles goed met hem? Wie heeft dit gedaan?'

'Waarom vinden jullie een mens zo belangrijk?' vroeg Logan en de vlammen schoten in mijn ogen.

'Ik ben ook een mens!' zei ik.

'Ja maar jij bent een onstervelijk mens, en hij is een stervelijke' zei hij.

Zayn werd opeens wakker en ik ontplofte van blijdschap.

'O Zayn!' snikte ik.

'Maar als nog? Wat maakt deze jongen speciaal?' zei Logan.

'Hij is lid van de beste band van de wereld. En is mijn Vriendje' zei ik.

'Beste band van de wereld. Heus niet, de beste band van de wereld is One Direction!'

'Noem de leden is op.'

'Liam, Louis, uwh, Niall en uwh, Harry volgens mij en nog een.. Zayn ofzo'

'Nou, kijk. Dit is Zayn.' Zei ik en knikte naar Zayn.

'O my gosh. Ik heb Zayn van One Direction bijna vermoord!'

'Catherine? Ben jij het?' klonk Zayns zachte slappe stem.

'Ja, rustig maar alles is goed.' Zei ik.

Rustig aaide ik over zijn hoofd heen.

'Misschien maakt Liker bloed hem wel beter!' zei Damon die tussen de struiken vandaan kwam.

'JA! Geniaal! Niet eens aangedacht!' zei ik en ik deed ik mijn pols zodat mijn huid scheurde.

Ik legde mijn pols tegen zijn lippen en mijn bloed kwam in zijn mond.

Zayn keek me met slapperige oogjes aan en ik smold bijna.

Zijn prachtige oogjes keken recht in mijn ogen.

Ik trok mijn hand weg en de wond heelde weer.

Een gigantische glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht.

Snel veegde ik het bloed van zijn gezicht.

Hij stond op alsof er niks was gebeurt.

Logan liep naar hem toe en Zayn deinsde achteruit.

'Zayn, rustig. Logan doet je niks.' Zei ik.

'Ken je hem?' zei hij.

'Ja, uwh' ik kon het niet uitleggen.

'Ben jij ook zoals hem?'

Prut, nu kwam het.

'Nee. Ja. Half. Hij had een keuze en ik niet. Ik ben half.' Hij deinsde achteruit.

'Jij bent ook een vampier' zei hij.

'Nee, ik ben een Liker. Een half vampier.'

'Dus je vermoord mensen'

'Soms, ik kan er niks aan doen. Ik zou je nooit pijn doen'

'Maar waarom viel hij me aan?'

'Nou, hij is een sukkel en hij is nieuw. Ik ook maar ik heb menselijkheid. En als ik iemand vermoord voelt het alsof ik zelfmoord pleeg'

'Maar sinds wanneer?'

'Eigelijk mijn hele leven al. Maar pas echt sinds mijn 17de verjaardag. Ik leg het uit, maar eerst hun naar huis sturen oke?'

Zayn knikte.

'Jongens en Amy, ga naar huis. Justin Damon en Amy jullie leiden de training. Ik kom niet thuis' zei ik.

Samen met Zayn liep ik naar mijn huis.

Niemand was thuis dus kwam ik normaal praten.

Ik legde hem alles uit.

'Wil je het vergeten?' vroeg ik aan het eind.

'Nee, ik wil alles weten over mijn vriendin. Ik zou je geheim nooit vertellen tegen iemand' zei hij.

Ik glimlachde en Zayn kusde me. Zijn geest was niet bang.

'Ben je niet bang voor me?' vroeg ik.

'Nee, alleen voor de andere.'

'Wees maar niet bang. Ik ben een van de sterkste vampiers van de wereld. Geen enkele vampier zal je met een vinger aan raken'

'Echt? De sterkste? Cool. Kan ik opscheppen over mijn vriendin.'

Ik giechelde en kusde hem.

Hij was zo lief!  
'Oja, dan nog. Wil je mee op tour door Europa?' vroeg hij.

'Heel Europa? Natuurlijk! Weer een tijdje mens zijn ' zei ik.

'Haha, hoebedoel je?'

'Nou kijk ik kan mijn Vampier gedeelte uitzetten in mijn gedachte. Dan ben ik een mens die iets van 1 keer per week bloed moet drinken'

'Kun je dat? Waarom doe je dat niet?'

'Ik kan het proberen, zeg het meteen als mijn gezicht een soort van breekt'

Ik zette mijn gedachten op het mens zijn.

Mijn hoofd deed super veel pijn.

'Je gezicht is veranderd!' zei hij en ik opende mijn ogen.

'Nu ben ik een mens, nouja bijna' zei ik.

'Hoe kan dat?'

'Mijn moeder heeft een heks gevraagd me te betoveren ofzo'

'Cool heksen bestaan ook!'

'Weerwolven ook. Maar die kunnen mijn dood zijn, net zoals Perfian en de zon'

'De zon? Je loopt toch gewoon in de zon?'

'Dat komt door deze armband.'

'Hij is prachtig!'

'Bedankt!'

Zayn ging rond 11 uur naar huis.

En om half 12 kwamen mijn ouders thuis.

'Catherine!' riep Miley blij toen ze me zag.

Ik knuffelde haar en gaf een box aan James.

Mijn vader was ook blij en knuffelde me uitgebreid.

Alleen mijn moeder bleef over, die stond te kijken. Ze was boos.

'Catherine, kunnen we even praten?' zei ze.

'Natuurlijk' en we liepen een kamer in.

'Wat denk je nou? Dat je zo terug kan komen?' zei ze boos.

'Maar ik heb mijn vampier gedeelte uitgezet voor een tijdje.'

Ze duwde me tegen de muur en ik stikte bijna.

'O dat heb je echt. Waarom? Niet leuk meer in het leger?'

'Ik zat nooit in een leger ik hielp ze alleen. Alhoewel ik 4 keer werd gevraagd. Maar ik deed het voor Zayn'

'Welke Zayn? Is dat je vriendje?'

'Zayn Malik, en ja.'

'Een mens?'

'Kijk naar jezelf'

'Oke, maar Justin dan?'

'Justin is gewoon een vriend'

'Is goed. Ga nu maar naar bed. Je moet morgen naar school'

Ik liep de trap op naar mijn kamer.

'Cat?' klonk Mileys stem.

'Wat is er Miley?'

'Ik heb je gemisd'

'Ik jou ook, slaap lekker!' En ik liep mijn kamer binnen.

Altijd nog mijn zelfde kamer, vol met poster van One Direction Twilight en The Vampire Diaries.

Dat vond ik nu best wel Comisch.

Mijn telefoon ging.

'Met Catherine?' zei ik slaperig.

'Met Justin. Kom je naar de Primark? Daniel Damon Raoul en Amy komen ook.'

'O Justin. Ik heb mijn vampier deel uitgezet voor een tijdje, sorry'

'Oja, natuurlijk. Doei' en hij hing op.

Zonder er over na te denken viel ik in slaap. Het was heerlijk.

Ik droomde over mijn toekomst met Zayn.

'You've got that One Thing!' klonk mijn wekker en ik stond boos op.

Snel rende ik onder de douche door en kleede me aan.

Ik trok mijn I (L) Zayn shirt aan met een lichte broek.

Rustig borstelde ik mijn goud blonde haar.

Het was spannend om na een week weer naar school te gaan.

En al helemaal omdat ik alle aandacht kreeg.

Een pijnlijke brandende scheur ging door mijn hart. Was het nou echt iets?

Mijn adem stokte en ik draaide me om.

Daar stond Toby met een pijl en boog.

Met verdietige ogen keek ik hem aan en ik viel neer.

Ik bleef bij bewustzijn.

'Waarom Toby?' vroeg ik.

'Catherine, je bent nou eenmaal te gevaarlijk voor deze wereld' zei hij.

De tranen liepen over mijn wangen.

Eindlijk heb ik gekozen om mens te blijven, wordt ik gewoon vermoord.

Iemand gilde.

'Toby! Neee! Ze heeft haar vampier gedeelte uitgezet! Je vermoord haar!'zei mijn moeder.

Ik vloog. Zomaar, Als een engel.

Hoger en hoger.

Er was van alles te zien.

Mijn moeder huilend en boos op Toby, Zayn die zich klaar maakte naar school te gaan en mij te zien, Liam en Niall die ruzie maakte over een koekje, Anne die helemaal blij was dat ze me weer ging zien, Noa die lachend op de fiets stapte.

Alles vervaagde.

Ik was officieel dood.

De verandering.

'Catherine! Word wakker! Alsjeblieft!' smeekte mijn moeder.

Ik opende mijn ogen.

Alles was nog normaal.

Alleen mijn kleren zaten onder bloed.

'O Catherine! Je leeft nog, gelukkig!' zei ze.

'Wat is er gebeurt? Ben ik nu een vampier?' vroeg ik geschrokken.

'Nee, ik heb je een beetje bloed gegeven. Genoeg om te helen'

'O Bedankt! Ik dacht dat ik echt dood zou gaan. Waar is Toby?'

'Hij is dood. De klojo, hij wou nog even een steek door je hart boren en dat was de druppel'

Ik lachde.

'Je moet wel een nieuw shirt aan, heb je er nog een?'

'Ja, een witte. Ik kleed me even om'

Blij rende ik naar de klerenkast en pakte mijn shirt.

Snel trok ik hem aan.

Ik liep naar beneden en at een tosti.

Mijn ouders waren al snel naar hun werk gegaan en Miley en James waren ook al naar school.

Toen ik MTV aanzette kwam al meteen More Than This.

Ik gilde keihard en zong en dansde mee.

Zayn was zo schattig in de clip!

De deurbel ging midden in het lied en ik werd boos.

Boos opende ik de deur.

Daar stond Zayn met een big smile.

Ik trok hem mee naar binnen.

'Leuke muziek!' zei hij.

'Ja he! Komt je vast heel bekent voor!' zei ik.

Samen zongen we mee.

Lachend pakte ik mijn spullen en vertrokken we naar school.

Op school werd ik ontvangen als een koningin.

'Catherine! Hoe gaat het?' klonk van alle kanten.

Ik luisterde niet, ik ging rechtstreeks naar Anne en de jongens.

Anne's ogen werden groot en ze keek me aan.

'O Catherine!' zei ze en ze begon te huilen.

'Ik ben het maar hoor' zei ik.

Ze knuffelde me.

De jongens waren ook blij me te zien en knuffelde me uitgebreid.

Mijn eerste les was Aardrijkskunde.

Precies het enige vak waar ik niet bij Zayn zat.

Ik gaf hem een kus en liep met Liam en Louis, die wel bij me in de klas zaten naar aardrijkskunde.

'Zo, Catherine. Ik hoorde van Zayn dat je mee gaat met onze tour?' zei Louis.

'Ja, dat vinden jullie toch wel goed?'

'Natuurlijk! Danielle en Eleanor gaan ook mee'

'Cool, ik kijk er naar uit ze te ontmoeten!'

Ik zat langs Liam.

'Wist je dat Danielle er ook naar uit ziet jou te ontmoeten?' vroeg Liam.

'Echt? Leuk.'

'Het was super grappig. Ik was gisteren bij haar. Ze zei zo: ik wil echt graag Zayn's vriendin ontmoeten! Is ze aardig? En toen zei ik: Enorm!'

'Haha. Wanneer begint de tour eigelijk?'

'Vrijdag, dan gaan we naar Ierland.'

'Ik kan niet wachten!'

'Miss Catherine? Wil jij het vertellen?' zei Meneer Bosberg boos.

'Nee meneer, het spijt me'

'Je mag wel terug zijn. Maar alsnog heb je geen recht mijn les te verstoren'

'Sorry.'

En meneer Bosberg brabbelde weer verder.

Na een half uur klonk er opeens een keiharde gil.

Iedereen schok.

'Wat was dat?' zei iemand.

'Iedereen naar buiten!' riep meneer Bosberg.

Ik rende naar buiten.

Daar stond al een grote groep.

Zayn kwam bezorgd naar me toe gerend.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' vroeg ik.

'Ik weet het niet. Ben je ok?'

'Nou, Beter dan vanmorgen'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Nou laten we zeggen dat een vriend van mijn moeder me bijna vermoord had'

'WAT? Waarom vertel je me dat nu pas?"

'Sorry, maar kom, we kijken even wat het was.'

'Mensen hier blijven!' riep de conrector.

'We moeten hier blijven' zei Zayn.

'Hij zei Mensen. Ik ben geen mens' zei ik en Zayn glimlachde.

'Oke, doe me zo uitgebreid verslag!'

Ik knikte en liep naar een muurtje.

Het muurtje was vierkant en niemand kon me zien.

Met veel moeite dacht ik er aan dat ik een vampier wou zijn.

Mijn gezicht veranderde.

Ik hoorde 2 leraren praten.

'Het meisje is erg in shok'

'Ja, dat zou ik ook zijn als ik een lijk vond'

Een Lijk?

Snel rende ik naar Zayn toe.

'Is iedereen er?' vroeg ik.

'Nee, Niall en Harry zijn weg'

'Zoek ze! Direct!'

'Oke, wat is er?'

'Er is een Lijk gevonden, van wie is niet bekent.'

'O nee, ik zoek ze meteen.'

'Oke, ik ga meer informatie halen'

Ik gaf hem een kus en rende weer weg.

'Gaan we het de leerlingen vertellen?' klonk er.

'Het moet wel'

Er liep een leraar langs me op.

Ik pakte hem bij zijn arm.

'Vertel me alles' zei ik toen ik zijn pupillen zag vernauwen toen ik hen aankeek.

'Er is een lijk gevonden'

'Van wie?'

'Logan Bertiles. Er zat een stok in zijn hart.'

Logan?

'Oke, vergeet dit en loop verder.' En hij liep weer weg.

Snel typte ik Justins nummer in.

'Met Justin?'

'Met Catherine, weet je waar Logan is?'

'Nee, hij zei dat hij naar school ging'

'Nou en nu is hij dood'

'Wat?Dood?'

'Ze hebben hem gevonden. En een stok door zijn hart geboort.'

'Dus nu weten ze af van ons bestaan?'

'Ja.'

'Nee! Moeten we weer weg. Sorry Catherine, we moeten nu dan echt vertrekken'

'Ik ga niet mee.'

'Je moet, anders wordt dit je dood'

'Ik ga vrijdag naar Ierland. Is dat ook goed?'

'Naar Ierland?'

'Ja, met de jongens. Een nieuwe Europa tour'

'O oke.'

'Ik moet gaan. Doei!'

'Doei!'

Snel rende ik naar Zayn.

'Het was Logan, die jongen die je aanviel.'

'O. Maar waar zijn ze dan?'

'Ik heb geen idee, zal ik ze zoeken?'

'Graag! Kom meteen terug oke?'

Zayn was gewoon zo lief, bezorgd en knap.

Snel rende ik naar binnen.

Er was bijna niemand meer binnen.

Ik hoorde sowieso 2 mensen.

Misschien net 3.

'Catherine?' klonk een stem.

Geschrokken keek ik om.

Het was Damon.

'Wat is er?' vroeg ik.

'Nou, ik ben hier omdat Justin het vroeg. Hij heeft je nodig'

'Waarom?'

'Iedereen is door gedraaid. Ze willen allemaal meer bloed en Justin word gek'

'Oke, ik kom mee. Maar jullie moeten vannacht vluchten'

Samen liepen we naar het huis.

Justin zat samen met Daniel Amy en Raoul verslagen beneden.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' vroeg ik.

'Ze zijn door gedraaid' zei Justin.

'Ze vielen ons aan' zei Amy.

'O echt waar, ik ga wel naar ze toe' zei ik en rende naar boven.

Bijna alles was kapot.

Er lagen glas scherven op de grond.

De deuren waren bekrasd.

'Wat is hier gebeurt?' krijsde ik en er veschenen ruim 20 vampiers bij de grote deur.

'Catherine!' riepen ze blij.

'Wat is hier gebeurt?'

'Iemand was door gedraaid en kreeg ruzie. En zo ging het verder' zei het kleine meisje die ook vertelde dat Sem iemand had vermoord.

'Oke, allemaal hier komen!'

Iedereen schuifelde naar voren.

'Kunnen jullie niet een week normaal doen? Echt he'

'Sorry' mompelde sommige.

'Echt waar, ik ben teleur gesteld.'

Iemand sprong op en liep naar me toe.

Hij kwam me niet bekent voor ofzo.

Boos keek hij naar me en ik werd bang.

'Wie ben jij?' zei hij met een zware stem.

'Catherine. Wie ben jij? Ik ken je niet. Ben je nieuw?'

'Mijn naam is Ressel. Ben jij een Liker?'

'Ja, Ressel. En wat doe jij hier?'

Justin kwam naar boven gerend.

Hij schrok en deinsde achteruit.

'Ressel' zei hij.

'Ach, Justin. Natuurlijk ik had het kunnen weten.'

'Catherine pas op.'

'Waarom zou ik?' zei ik verwent.

'Omdat ik sterker ben dan jij?' zei Ressel.

Ik lachte. 'Sterker'

'Ja, Haha. Een Liker veslaad me nooit. Ik ben een orginal'

'Dus? Kom maar op'

Hij stormde op me af.

Ik sprong soepel omhoog en belande op zijn rug.

Mijn handen vlochten om zijn hoofd en ik gooide hem op de grond.

Met grote ogen keek hij op.

'Dit kan niet.' Zei hij.

'Nee, het kan niet' zei Justin.

'Wat kan niet?' zei ik.

'Wat is je hele naam?' vroeg Ressel.

'Catherine Elena Peazer.'

Hij zakte door zijn knieeen.

Het leek alsof hij boog.

Justin en nog een paar andere deden hetzelfde.

'Maar alsnog het kan niet. Tenzij, je geadopteerd bent. Aimee is al 10 jaar dood, en haar dochter was verdwenen.' Zei Ressel.

'Catherine Elena Melissa Daylight' zei Justin.

Ik keek met grote ogen.

'Ik snap er niks van' zei ik.

'We denken dat je geadopteerd bent. Aimee was de koningin van de Vampiers, en haar dochter de prinses maar ze verdween net voor Aimee's dood' zei Ressel.

'Ik kan het wel vragen aan mijn moeder'

'Doe dat. Kom meteen terug.'

Snel rende ik naar buiten, naar mijn huis.

'Mam!' schreeuwde ik en ze verscheen onder aan de trap. 'Ben ik geadopteerd?'

'Nou. Hoe weet je het?'

'Er was een Orginal bij Justin en hij vertelde me over Aimee'

'O Catherine. Het spijt me zo, ik wou het vertellen'

'Wanneer? Als ik dood ben zeker!' schreeuwde ik boos en ik rende terug naar Justin's huis.

Met betraande ogen liep ik naar binnen.

In de spiegel zag ik dat mijn blauwe ogen waren veranderd.

Geschrokken liep ik naar boven.

Alles was opgeruimd en iedereen zat netjes op een stoel.

'Het is waar' zei ik en iedereen boog.

'Het is een eer, miss Catherine Elena' zei Ressel.

'O dus nu ben ik de Prinses van de vampiers?'

'Ja, de Vampire Princes. Haha, ik heb nog een foto van je voordat je verdween. Je moeder en ik waren zeer goede vrienden' zei Ressel en hij pakte een fototje uit zijn zak.

Daar stond ik, met een prachtige jurk aan.

'Wat mooi' prevelde ik.

'Je bent eigelijk net als een prinses voor de mensen alleen dan voor vampiers.'

'Je hebt zelfs je eigen kasteel' zei Justin.

'Een kasteel?'

'Ja in Ierland'

'Cool, maar ik moet gaan. Mijn spullen inpakken'

Iedereen zei doei en ik rende naar huis.

Snel klom ik door het raam.

Ik schreef een briefje en pakte mijn kleren in.

Zayn zou nu wel thuis zijn.

Toen ik echt alles ingepakt had reed ik met mijn Limosine, bestuurd door mijn vaders chauffeur naar het One Direction House.

Voorzichtig belde ik aan.

Niall deed open.

'Catherine!' riep hij blij en hij knuffelde me.

'Haaj, is Zayn al thuis?'

'Nee, nog niet. Kom binnen!'

'Haha.'

Het huis was gigantisch en super mooi.

'Heej Catherine!' riep Louis.

'Hoooi Louis! Waar is Liam?'

'Hier ben ik!' riep hij.

'Ben je mij vergeten?' Zei Harry .

'Natuurlijk niet Harry!'

We gingen zitten op de grote witte bank en keken tv.

'Ik moet even naar de WC' zei ik en liep naar de WC.

_Word mens!_ Dacht ik dringend en mijn gezicht veranderde.

Snel liep ik weer terug.

Na een uur kwam Zayn thuis.

'Heej jongens!' riep hij en we liepen naar hem toe.

'Haaj Zayn!' zei ik en Zayn gaf me een kus.

'Hoi, wat doe jij hier nou?'

'Nou ik heb hele erge ruzie met mijn moeder en wou vragen of ik de laatste 2 nachtjes bij jullie kon logeren?'

'Natuurlijk!' riepen Niall en Harry tegelijk.

Ik glimlachde.

'Danielle en Eleanor komen wel vanavond' zei Liam.

'Geen probleem!'

'Catherine, hoe kun je altijd zo aardig blijven?' zei Louis.

'Het is een kunst'

We lachte.

'Oke, wie gaat er vanavond koken?' zei Niall.

'Ik samen met Harry' zei ik en Harry glimlachde.

'En wat maken jullie?'

'Italiaanse Spagettie!'

'Mmmw, Lekker. Lang niet meer gehad, de laatste keer was met het concert in Italie'

Zayn Liam en Louis hielpen me met de koffers naar binnen brengen.

Ik sliep op de kamer langs die van Zayn en Harry.

Toen ik en Harry eten aan het maken waren werd er aan gebeld.

Louis deed open.

Er klonken 2 meiden stemmen.

Het waren vast Danielle en Eleanor.

'Catherine? Kom je ook even?' riep Zayn en ik liep erheen.

Het waren inderdaad Danielle en Eleanor.

'Hooi, ik ben Catherine' zei ik verlegen en ik ging langs Zayn staan.

'Hallo Catherine, ik ben Danielle. Je kent me vast wel.' Zei Danielle.

'Heej! Ik ben Eleanor' zei Eleanor.

'Ik hoorde dat je ook mee ging on tour?' zei Danielle.

'Ja. Het word vast super gezellig!'

'Super gezellig! Ik beloof het. Wist je dat we altijd in de Vip ruimte staan?'

'Nee! Echt super cool! Lusten jullie ook Spagettie?'

'Natuurlijk!' zeiden ze tegelijk en we lachte.

'Heb je hulp nodig?' vroeg Eleanor.

'uwh eigelijk wel, wil je helpen?'

'Graag' en we liepen de keuken in.

Daar stond Harry.

Met tomatensaus op zijn perzik wangetjes.

'Haha, Harry! Wat heb je nou weer gedaan?' zei ik.

'Heb je een tomaat laten ontploffen?' zei Eleanor.

Samen hielpen we Harry en maakte het eten klaar.

'Aan tafel!' riep Harry.

Met zn allen zaten we aan de grote tafel.

'Op de nieuwe tour!' riep Zayn en we prooste.

We dronken speciale italiaanse wijn.

'En nog even, is mijn Catherine goed gekeurd?' vroeg Zayn.

'Absoluut!' riep iedereen en ik lachte.

'Het eten is heerlijk!' zei Niall.

'echt verukkelijk!' zei Louis.

's Avonds laat gingen we naar een kroeg.

We dronken een beetje veel.

Er verscheen veel pers.

Toen we buiten zaten schreeuwde er fans naar ons en wij schreeuwde terug.

Eleanor en ik lachde ons steeds dood.

Zayn en Louis hadden het meest gedronken en waren het grappigst.

'Wigle, Wigle, wigle yeah!' zongen we terwijl we naar de auto strompelde.

Een mensje met een camera maakte een foto.

Dat was het laatste wat ik me herinnerde.

Ik werd met hoofdpijn wakker.

De jongens hadden voor Danielle Eleanor en mij een ontbijt gemaakt.

Het was heerlijk.

We zette keiharde muziek op en namen een ochtend duik in het reuze zwembad.

Toen ik helemaal wakker was gaf Zayn me een kus.

'Goedemorgen, miss Catherine!' zei hij.

Eleanor en ik deden allebei hetzelfde aan.

Een lichte broek, een wit shirt met daarop I (L) Zayn (Bij haar dan I (L) Louis) en een licht grijs vestje.

Allebei deden we ons haar los.

Samen huppelde we naar beneden.

Danielle stond al klaar in een kort rokje met een zwart shirt.

Vandaag was het spijbel dag.

Even kleren kopen voor de tour.

De jongens trakteerde ons op een milkshake.

Ik deelde hem met Zayn.

Het was echt super Romantisch.

Er liep een straaltje milkshake langs mijn lip naar beneden.

Voor dat ik het weg kon vegen deed Zayn het al en hij kusde me.

Precies toen een man met een camera een foto maakte.

Eleanor en ik kochten allebei 2 dezelfde broeken en een paar dezelfde shirts.

Het was grappig.

We hadden dezelfde smaak.

Eleanor was echt nu al mijn BFF.

Mijn telefoon ging en ik nam op.

'Met Catherine?'

'Met Anne, waarom ben je niet op school?'

'O ik ga niet meer naar school. Ik krijg thuis les met de jongens Danielle en Eleanor'

'Oja, ik zag je vanmorgen op TV, doe je dat op woensdag avond? Drinken drinken en nog eens drinken? Volgens mij hebben ze ook je verstand gejat!' en ze hing op.

'Wie was dat?' vroeg Eleanor.

'Een meisje van school. Waar ik was'

'Oke, kom je? De Primark heeft uitverkoop!'

We renden naar de Primark.

'OMG! Gucci bikini's!' riepen we tegelijk en liepen erheen.

Overal waar we liepen liep de pers ons achterna.

'Catherine en Eleanor? Kunnen jullie wat vragen beantwoorden?' zei iemand.

'Natuurlijk!' zei Eleanor.

'Wie zijn jullie grootste steuners?'

'Uwh, Eleanor en de jongens' zei ik.

'Haha, ik wou zeggen Catherine en de jongens!'

'Oke volgende vraag: wie is je beste vriendin?'

'Eleanor!'riep ik precies toen Eleanor Catherine zei.

'Van wie hou je het meest van de wereld?'

'Zayn' zei ik.

'Mijn ouders en daarna Louis' zei Eleanor.

'Dankjewel' zei de intervieuwer en hij liep weg.

We lachden en we keken verder.

'Deze bikini? Of de andere?' vroeg Eleanor.

'Die! Die lijkt op de mijne'

'Catherine?' klonk een stem achter me.

'Ja?' zei ik en draaide me om.

Ik keek recht in de ogen van Justin.

Geschrokken deinsde ik achteruit.

'O heej Justin, wat is er?'

'Ze zijn weer doorgedraaid'

'Nee he! Ik kan nu echt niet komen, zeg maar dat ze gewoon normaal moeten doen anders krijg ik ze wel'

'Is goed, tot morgen?'

'Nee, morgen ga ik naar Ierland, tot ooit weer oke?'

Justin liep weg.

'oke, wie was dat?' zei Eleanor.

'O Justin een vriend van me'

'O Oke, kom de jongens wachten buiten op ons!'

We betaalde en rende naar buiten.

Danielle had 2 nieuwe tassen vol kleren.

Ik gaf Zayn een kus en hand in hand liepen we verder.

's Avonds gingen we de auto in pakken met spullen voor de tour.

Daarna keken we Sterrennieuws.

'Daarna: One Direction gespot in de stad tijdens schooltijd en nog wel met hun vriendinnen!' klonk er en we barsten in lachen uit.

We keken weer verder.

'Jaja, ze zijn weer gespot. Dit keer met vriendinnen onder schooltijd. Eleanor, Louis vriendin en Catherine, voor wie het nog niet wist: Zayns vriendin gaven zelfs een intervieuw!'

De jongens keken ons vragend aan.

'Catherine en Eleanor? Kunnen jullie wat vragen beantwoorden?' zei iemand.

'Natuurlijk!' zei Eleanor.

'Wie zijn jullie grootste steuners?'

'Uwh, Eleanor en de jongens' zei ik.

'Haha, ik wou zeggen Catherine en de jongens!'

'Oke volgende vraag: wie is je beste vriendin?'

'Eleanor!'riep ik precies toen Eleanor Catherine zei.

'Van wie hou je het meest van de wereld?'

'Zayn' zei ik.

'Mijn ouders en daarna Louis' zei Eleanor.

'Dat was het intervieuwtje. Ook zijn er veel foto's opgedoken: zoals een dat Catherine en Zayn zoenen, Eleanor en Catherine die Bikini's kopen en Danielle en Liam in de supermarkt.'

De foto's verschenen op het scherm.

'Zayn heeft wel een goede smaak. Meteen het populairste meisje van de school. We vroegen aan klasgenoten hoe ze was:'

'Catherine is super aardig en populair. Ze zorgd goed voor anderen en je kan altijd bij haar aankomen met een probleem' zei een meisje.

'Catherine is knap aardig en slim. Ze is echt een perfect meisje, je kunt altijd op haar rekenen' zei een jongen die me vaag voor kwam.

'Catherine is een van mijn beste vrienden, ze is erg aardig en zorgzaam' zei Amy.

'Zoals je hoort: ze is een perfect meisje' zei de presentator.

Zayn aaide over mijn hoofd en ik bloosde.

'Nu het ook bekent is dat ze mee op tour gaat, is het zeker: Catherine en Zayn zijn officieel een koppel, en zijn fans zijn blij voor hem:'

'Hoe vind jij de nieuwe vriendin van Zayn?' vroeg een man aan een voorbij ganger.

'Ik vind dat Zayn en Catherine goed bij elkaar passen' zei het meisje.

'Catherine is echt perfect voor Zayn. Ik ben echt jaloers op haar' zei een ander meisje.

'Ik zou graag haar plaats in nemen' zei nog iemand.

'Ook op twitter is ze beroemd geworden: in een week van 400 volgers naar 9000!' ging de presentator verder.

'Eleanor en ik zijn nu al echte BFF's' klonk mijn stem op tv.

'Catherine en ik zijn niet te breken, al kennen we elkaar pas net: ik hou van haar als mijn eigen zus' klonk Eleanors stem.

'Catherine is een aardig en knap meisje, ze past goed bij Zayn' klonk Danielle's stem.

'En nu nog:' ging de presentator verder maar we hoorde niks door dat de jongens begonnen te klappen.

'Zozo, Catherine. De hele wereld kent je, je bent perfect voor de TV' zei Liam en Zayn kusde me.

Jaloers kuchte Danielle.

'O, er is net iets bekent gemaakt. Catherine was ook te zien in de clip van EveryThing About You te zien!' klonk er.

We lachden, komen ze nu pas achter!

Mijn telefoon ging en ik nam op.

Hu? Wie beld er nou om half 12?

'Met Catherine?'

'Heej, met Selena!'

'O Selena, wat moet je nou weer?'

'Misschien kunnen we shoppen als jullie in Ierland zijn, ik ga naar hun concert'

'Shoppen met jou? Ben je ziek ofzo?'

'Nee, ik dacht gewoon: ik ben zo onaardig tegen je geweest'

'Sorry ik ga al shoppen met Eleanor.'

'O Oke, doe Danielle de groeten!' en ze hing op.

'Danielle? De groeten van Selena Deels' zei ik.

'O Selena? Die heb ik lang niet gezien'

'Ze komt naar het concert in Ierland'

'O leuk dan zie ik haar misschien!'

Ik grijnsde en ging langs Zayn zitten.

We bleven de hele nacht op, omdat om 3 uur ons vliegtuig vertrok.

Om 2 uur stapte we in de auto naar het vliegveld.

En om half 3 zaten we in het vliegtuig.

Toen we vertrokken sliep iedereen al behalve wij.

We hadden al iedereen in het vliegtuig een handtekening gegeven.

Harry kreeg het warm en hij ging in zijn onderbroek zitten.

Ik zat langs Zayn en lachde me dood.

'Doet ie dat altijd?' vroeg ik aan Zayn.

'Bijna wel ja' zei hij.

Ik begon weer te lachen.

Niall lachde ook.

Eleanor keek geschrokken op en lachde ook.

Danielle keek op en draaide haar hoofd naar Liam.

Liam zat helemaal in zijn DS.

Ik zag dat Danielle zich ergerde en ik glimlachde breed.

Louis zat met ELeanor een spel te spelen.

Harry zat in zijn onderbroek en Niall lachde zich dood.

En Zayn en ik waren aan het kletsen.

'Hier spreekt uw gezagvoerder' klonk uit de speaker en iedereen schok wakker.

Snel Legde Niall een deken over Harry heen.

'Ik wil even vertellen dat ik het een eer vind om One Direction en hun vriendinnen naar Ierland te brengen'

Alle mensen klapte en wij lachden.

'Ik vind het helemaal een eer om Catherine naar Ierland te brengen, Catherine je bent zeker weten perfect voor Zayn!'

De mensen klapte harder en Zayn gaf me een kus.

'en we landen over 15 minuten, prettige reis verder'

Veel mensen keken naar mij en Zayn.

Ze maakte foto's of filmde.

Ik glimlachde.

'Mag ik misschien jullie handtekening?' vroeg een klein meisje.

'Natuurlijk' zei ik en Zayn en ik gaven haar onze handtekeningen.

Zayn gaf het meisje een kus op haar wang en ze bloosde.

Verlegen liep ze terug naar haar stoel.

De landing begon.

Toen we aankwamen en uit het vliegtuig stapte werden we ontvangen door duizenden fans.

Ik werd jaloers op meiden met een bord van I (L) Zayn.

Hij was van mij en van niemand anders.

'ZAYN!' gilde de meiden.

Voor hun aandacht kusde ik hem.

Zo, kunnen ze zien dat hij van mij is.

Eleanor hield Louis ook goed vast.

Danielle liet overdreven foto's van haar maken en Liam stond achter haar.

Harry en Niall zwaaide vriendelijk en kwamen langs ons staan.

'Kunnen we een foto krijgen van Eleanor en Catherine?' zei een mensje van de pers.

'Tuurlijk!' zei Eleanor en we gingen samen staan.

'Prachtig bedankt!'

We liepen naar de auto.

Ik knuffelde Zayn en we stapte in.

Toen de radio aanging begon net One Thing en we zongen en dansde mee.

Al snel kwamen we aan bij het hotel.

Het hotel was luxe en duur.

Je deelde met zn 2en een kamer.

Ik met Eleanor, Louis met Harry, Liam met Zayn en Niall en Danielle hadden apart een kamer.

Onze kamer was het grootst.

We hadden onze eigen badkamer en inloop kast.

De anderen hadden gewoon een kast en een badkamer op de gang.

Al snel kwamen ook onze spullen aan bij het hotel.

Op een sloom tempo legde we het in de kasten.

We bleven hier 2 weken, dus tijd genoeg!

De jongens hadden maar 3 concerten en ruim 5 intervieuws.

Ik en Eleanor waren heel erg melig.

Zayn kwam onze kamer binnen en keek in het rond.

Op de grond lagen ruim 30 sokken en op het bed lagen allemaal pyama's.

'Hoe kan dit?' zei hij.

'Nou we hadden geen plaats meer in de kast' zei Eleanor lachend.

'Natuurlijk! Jullie hebben de grootste kast!'

'En de meeste kleren en spullen!' zei ik.

Zayn schudde zijn hoofd en liep de kamer uit.

We lachden ons dood.

'Zag zijn gezicht! Hij denkt dat we gek zijn!' zei ik.

'Dat zijn we ook!' zei Eleanor en we lachde weer.

Lachend liepen we naar beneden.(Via de trap van het Penthouse!)

Danielle en Liam zaten voor de Tv en de andere stonden in de keuken.

Ik kusde Zayn en lachde weer.

'Oke, wat is er met jullie?' vroeg Harry.

'Nou een beetje melig. We hadden een sokfight' zei Eleanor.

'Sokfight?' zei Niall.

'Yeaah!' riepen Eleanor en ik tegelijk.

'Ik zag het, hun kamer is een rotzooi!' zei Zayn.

'Nou bedankt, maar het is super grappig!'

'Laten we een sokfight houden! Allemaal je sokken pakkken!' riep Louis.

ELeanor en ik rende naar boven en verzamelde de sokken.

Toen we beneden kwamen stond Liam al met een gigantische doos sokken en Louis stond erlangs met zijn armen vol met sokken.

Al snel kwamen Zayn Niall en Harry naar beneden.

We gooide de sokken op een stapel.

'Waar is Danielle?' vroeg ik.

'Ze zei dat het kinderachtig was en ging naar boven' zei Liam.

'Okaay, Lets start!' riep Niall.

Ik kreeg als eerste een sok tegen mijn hoofd.

Al snel een tweede en een derde.

O leuk, ik was het hoofddoel.

Iedereen viel mij aan en ik rende door het Penthouse.

In een kast lag een gigantisch boek.

Ik pakte het en gebruikte het als schild.

De rest was me beneden aan het zoeken.

'Catherine, we zullen je vinden!' Klonk Louis' stem.

O nee, ze komen naar boven!  
Ik verstopte me achter een zitzak langs de gigantische boekenkast.

'Catherine? Kom dan, niet bang zijn!' klonk Zayn's stem.

'Kom kom, we hebben pizza!' zei Liam lokkerig.

'Cat, we gaan je wel vinden hoor!' klonk Eleanors stem.

Ze kwamen de trap op.

Ik kon mijn lach bijna niet meer inhouden en verschool me verder onder de grote zitzak.

'Waar is ze nou?' zei Niall.

Gosh, ze stonden gewoon voor me.

'Ik heb geen idee! Niet op Danielle's kamer?' zei Liam en ik hoorde hem weg lopen.

'Op onze kamer is ze ook niet!' klonk Eleanors stem.

WHAAH! Ik kon nog net mijn lach nog net inhouden.

'Catherine? Je hebt gewonnen!' zei Zayn en ze liepen naar beneden.

Voorzichtig sloop ik naar mijn kamer.

Ik vond in mijn tas een zak confettie van vorig jaar.

'Perfect' zei ik geluidloos.

Stilletjes liep ik de trap af.

Ze zaten allemaal op de bank.

Ik sloop achter de bank.

'Surprise!' riep ik en gooide de confetti over ze heen.

'Catherine!' riepen ze en lachde.

'Waar in Gods naam was je?' zei Eleanor.

'Achter de zitzak!' zei ik trots.

'Jij kleine boef!' zei Zayn en kusde me op mijn wang.

We lachden totdat Danielle naar beneden kwam.

Ze zag er chagerijnig uit.

Liam zuchte en ik kon nog net mijn lach in houden.

'Kan het wat zachter?' zei ze en Louis Zayn Eleanor en ik barste in lachen uit.

'Waarom? We zijn jong, maak er een feest van!' zei Niall.

'Ik moet met belangrijke mensen bellen!' zei ze geirriteerd.

'O dus je geeft meer om je telefoontjes als om je vriendje?' zei Liam.

'Natuurlijk niet, Maar het is gewoon belangrijk'

'Als het zo belangrijk is: Pak je koffers en ga voor 10 uur het hotel uit.'

Ik schrok ervan.

'Wat? Maar Liam, Alsjeblieft!'

'Je tijd gaat nu in!' zei Louis en ze rende naar boven.

'Liam is weer vrijgezel!' riep Zayn en hij kusde me.

Na een kwartier kwam Danielle naar beneden met haar koffers.

Ze zwaaide (Niemand Zwaaide terug) en liep de deur uit.

Lachend deden we doen waarheid of stelletje.

'Waarheid' zei ik.

'Oke, Wat is Zayns leukste eigenschap?' zei Niall.

'Uwh, al zijn eigenschappen zijn leuk, maar het leukste… zijn zelfverzekerheid'

Ze lachden en ik negeerde het.

'Okaaay, ik geef de beurt door aan Liam!' zei ik.

'Oke, Stelletje' zei Liam.

'Ik of Danielle?'

Zijn ogen werden groot . 'Uwh, nou.. ik denk.. jij'

Zayn keek boos naar hem.

'Haha bedankt!' zei ik.

'Ik geef de beurt door aan Eleanor!' zei Liam.

'Okeaay, waarheid' zei ze.

'Wie is jouw allerbeste vriendin?'

'Nou, ik heb er 2. Selena en Catherine.'

'WAT! Selena? Toch niet Selena Deels?'

'Jawel. Ken je haar?'

'Ja, ze is mijn aardsvijand! Harry herinner je je nog het meisje dat niet mee mocht doen met de clip? Die bij het hek?'

'Oja, die gemene! Zij was echt eng' zei Harry.

'Dat was Selena, ze probeert mijn leven zo zuur mogelijk te maken. Ze komt ook naar het concert!'

Eleanor keek verward.

'Ze deed zeker daarom zo aardig. Om jou jaloers te maken. Wat flauw! Oke, mijn beste vriendin is Catherine'

Ik lachde en we gingen verder.

Al snel wist ik veel meer over iedereen.

Ook over wat Zayn voor me voelde.

Hij zei dat mijn ogen het leukste aan mij waren.

En ook dat mijn innerlijk speciaal was.

Het was vlijend.

Ik voelde me er fijn bij.

Het was echt een super leuke avond.

Morgen is het eerste concert in de concertzaal.

Eleanor en ik gingen midden in de nacht nog kleren uitkiezen voor morgen.

Dan hadden we morgen meer tijd om leuke dingen te doen.

We hadden ruim 2 uur nodig om kleren te vinden.

De kleren moesten perfect zijn.

Uiteindelijk had Eleanor een donkere broek, een wit hempje met daarop I (L) Louis, een donker vestje, zwarte pumps en een witte tas.

Ik had een lichte broek, een zwart hempje met daarop: I (L) Zayn Malik. , een blauw colbertje , adidas sneakers en een zwart handtasje.

We waren super moe en vielen direct daarna in slaap.

Mijn dromen gingen over Zayn en Selena.

Na het concert zocht ik Zayn en ik liep achter de schermen; vragend aan iedereen waar Zayn was.

Ik liep naar zijn kleed kamer.

Daar was hij niet.

Ook niet in de andere kleed kamers.

Ik zocht buiten.

En daar stond hij.

Maar niet alleen: hij stond uitgebreid te zoenen met Selena!

**Zayn.**

Geschrokken schrok ik wakker.

Ik was nat van het zweet.

'Stop erover na te denken, het was maar een droom. Zayn zou dat nooit doen.' Zei ik tegen mezelf.

Als ze dat deden had ik Selena terplekke vermoord.

Gewoon waar iedereen bij stond.

Mijn hart was toch al gebroken.

Een steek erdoor heen maakte het niet veel erger.

En Btw, ik was ontstervelijk.

Zelfs een steek kwam mij niet vermoorden.

Zoals ik al zei: zo erg kan het zijn.

Een gebroken hart doet meer pijn dan de dood.

En al helemaal als je je leven verandert voor die persoon.

De tranen stroomde over mijn wangen.

Ik sloop naar de badkamer om me te verfrissen.

Rustig gooide ik koud water in mijn gezicht en keek in de spiegel.

'Catherine? Is alles oke?' klonk een stem achter me.

Geschrokken keek ik om.

Het was Zayn.

De tranen liepen in mijn ogen.

'Catherine! Vertel me wat er is'

'Een nachtmerrie' snikte ik.

'Rustig maar, het is niet echt, het is niet echt.'

Gelukkig niet nee.

Hij kusde me en ik relaxte een beetje.

'Gaat het weer?' vroeg hij.

'Ja bedankt'

'Oke, ik ga weer slapen. Kom maar als er iets is'

Ik knikte en Zayn liep terug naar zijn kamer.

Snel kroop ik weer mijn bed in en viel weer in slaap.

Deze keer was de droom perfect.

ELeanor en ik mochten op het podium komen.

Zayn kusde me en de camera's klikte.

Selena keek boos toe.

Ze ergerde zich aan ons en ik hield er van.

Veel mensen klapte.

Ik liep naar een microfoon.

Zayn keek me vragend aan en ik knikte.

De jongens pakte ook een microfoon en Eleanor kwam langs me staan.

'Hier is One Direction met I should've kissed you!' riepen we en de jongens begonnen.

Eleanor liepen naar de witte bank en gingen zitten.

'Is youre heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind?' zongen ze en ik verdronk in de liefde.

Louis en Zayn zongen duidelijk naar ons.

Ze stonden achter ons en keken naar ons.

Zayns prachtige ogen keken me aan en ik smold.

Direct na I should've kissed you kwam Everything about you.

Na het concert gingen Zayn en ik luchen in zijn kleedkamer.

Het was zo romantisch!

We aten samen.

Na een kwartier werd er op de deur geklopt.

'Zayn? Catherine? Jullie moeten naar de meet en greet!' riep een man.

Hand in hand liepen we er heen.

'Its time to wake up in the morning!' zong Zayn en ik schrok wakker.

Ik zag Zayn's en Liam's gezichten boven me.

Lachend schoot ik overeind.

Eleanor was al wakker.

Niall kwam aan lopen met een koksmuts op.

'Het eten is klaar!' riep hij en we liepen naar beneden.

Ik droeg een kort broekje en een hempje.

Mijn benen waren perfect voor dit soort broekjes: een beetje verbrand en perfect glad.

Beneden was de tafel gedekt.

We aten muffins en broodjes.

Als toetje hadden we een donut.

'Er is toch een zwembad beneden?' vroeg ik.

'Ja, volgens mij wel. Ja, kijk hier' zei Niall en wees naar de kaart.

'Okay! Waarom gaan we geen ochtendduik nemen?'

'Natuurlijk! Over 3 minuten bij de deur! De tijd start nu!'

Ik rende naar mn kamer en kleede me om.

Net optijd was ik bij de deur.

Hand in hand renden we met zn allen naar beneden.

We sprongen onderwater.

Ik vond Zayn in het koude water en kusde hem.

We zwommen een paar rondjes en de pers verscheen al.

Ze waren overal: in de struiken bij de receptie en zelfs in kamers.

Na een half uur ging ik even uitgebreid zonnen.

Zayn smeerde mijn rug in met zonnebrand.

Ik las Dare to dream: life as a one direction.

'Zei je dit echt? Het klinkt zo niet jou' merkte ik op.

'Ik zei het niet precies. Natuurlijk met wat spellingsfouten maar ze maakte dit ervan'

Lachend las ik verder.

Om 2 uur gingen we pas weer naar boven.

We kleede ons om en de jongens namen ons uiteten.

Allebei trokken we een jurkje aan.

Samen liepen we naar beneden.

Zayn's en Louis' monden vielen open en klapte gauw weer dicht.

'Hoi hoi, Beautiful' zei Zayn en hij kusde me op mijn wang.

De jongens droegen alle 5 een leuk pak.

We reden in een Limosine naar een restaurant.

Het diner ging snel omdat we al snel bij het concert moesten zijn.

'Maar Catherine en Eleanor jullie zien er prachtig uit!' zei Liam aan het eind van een gesprek en we vertrokken naar het hotel.

Alleen Eleanor en ik moesten ons omkleden.

We trokken de die dag daarvoor uitgekozen kleren aan.

Giechelend liepen we naar beneden.

De jongens waren aan het DSen.

'Zozo, gaan we nog is?' zei Eleanor en de jongens sprongen op.

Zayn nam mijn tasje en opende de deur.

Al gauw kwamen we op het concert.

De jongens gingen zich omkleden en wij gingen alvast vooraan staan.

'Eleanor!' klonk een stem. 'Catherine'

Eleanor en ik draaide ons om.

Recht voor ons stond Selena.

'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg Eleanor bot.

'Nou naar een concert gaan natuurlijk. Ik heb een meet en greet gewonnen!' zei ze blij.

'Leuk voor je, maar wij gaan verder met wat we bezig waren. Doei!' zei ik.

Eleanor en ik draaide ons lachend om.

Er was bijna niemand, alleen Eleanor Selena de geluidmensen en ik.

Iemand begon te gillen.

Het was kort en duidelijk.

Zayn kwam aanlopen en knipoogde naar me.

Hij keek paniekerig.

'Eleanor? Hou je even de plaatsen bezet? Ik ben zo terug' zei ik.

Selena was ook weg.

Snel rende ik naar de kleedkamer van Zayn.

Ik klopte.

'Kom binnen Catherine!' zei hij en ik liep binnen.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' vroeg ik.

'Geen idee! Kun je het in deze korte tijd uitzoeken?'

'Ik ga even kijken en ben optijd terug voor het concert. Zeg het als mijn gezicht veranderd!'

Wordt Vampier! Dacht ik.

'Ja!' riep Zayn.

Ik opende mijn ogen en zag alles veel beter en duidelijker.

'Ben optijd terug!'riep ik en ik schoot uit de deur.

Er waren al veel mensen binnen, Eleanor hield nog steeds mijn plaats bezet.

Selena stond niet op haar plaats.

Snel spoorde ik Selena op maar kon haar niet vinden.

Verslagen liep ik naar mijn plaats.

'Alles goed?' vroeg Eleanor.

'Ja! Natuurlijk.'

Ik keek om en zag Selena zitten in haar eentje.

Het was raar.

Toen ik haar probeerde te ruiken (Zodat haar geur in mijn systeem staat) rook ik niks.

Geen bloed in ieder geval.

Verward keek ik om en zag net de jongens opkomen.

Zayn keek naar me en ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Hij keek even wanhopig maar ging gewoon verder.

Het was geweldig!

Bij de laatste 2 nummers mochten ik en Eleanor op het podium.

Ik kusde Zayn en hoorde Selena's boosheid.

Er begonnen mensen te klappen en ik lachte.

De jongens zongen en ik genoot.

Het voelde zo geweldig.

Gewoon ik was beroemd!

Niet te geloven!

Ik dacht dat ik altijd een saai leven zou houden.

Maar nu heb ik het knapste vriendje van de wereld, ik ben beroemd en er zijn miljoenen meiden jaloers op me.

Kan het nog beter?

Aan het eind liep ik naar buiten.

Er liep iemand achter me, ik hoorde niet wie.

Verder was er niemand.

Opeens dreunde ik tegen de muur.

Voor me stond Selena.

'Zozo, Catherine. Ik dacht dat je een vampier was? Nou ik zie het!' zei ze.

Boos stond ik op.

'Selena' zei ik.

'Ja dat ben ik, hoe oud ben je in godsnaam? Je doet gewoon niks ertegen!'

'Ik ben nu ongeveer 1 of 2 weken oud.'

'O haha, geen wonder. 120 jaar tegen 2 weken. Oke, ik doe mijn werk en ga weg.'

'Wat is je werk?'

'Likers vermoorden. Ze zijn een schending van de natuur.'

Mijn ogen werden groot en ze stormde op me af.

Met een hand gooide ik haar op de grond.

En met mijn andere hand hield ik haar vast.

'Zo spreek je niet tegen je prinses!' zei ik bestraffend.

'Maar dat was Aimee en ze is dood. Haar dochter is verdwenen'

'Tada! Daar ben ik!'

'Haha, ik liet je winnen.'

'Natuurlijk kom maar op dan!'

Weer stormde ze op me af met al haar kracht.

Ik draaide haar om en duwde haar tegen de grond.

Mijn tanden 2 centimeter van haar nek.

'Catherine! Doe niet! Laat haar met rust!' klonk een stem.

'En jij mag dat zeggen?' zei ik en draaide me om.

Het was Justin.

Damon en Daniel stonden achter hem.

'Justin!' riep ik blij en ik knuffelde hem.

Damon en Daniel hielden Selena vast.

'Aha, Justin. Meteen een Liker in je leger genomen? Zielig hoor!' zei ze.

'Catherine zit niet in mijn leger. Ze leid hem soms. En ze is een speciale Liker'

'Speciaal? Zeker omdat ze met Zayn heeft?'

'Nee, Catherine Elena Melissa Daylight is zeker wel speciaal. Om een andere reden'

'No way! Je bent het echt! Maar hoe? Ach nu kan je iedereen krijgen die je wilt! Ik neem Zayn wel!'

Er klopte iemand op de deur.

Het was Zayn.

'Nee Zayn. Niet binnen komen!' riep ik en de deur ging razendsnel open en dicht.

Zayn stond langs me.

Gevangen door een onbekende vampier.

'Desy, altijd een perfecte timing!' zei Selena.

'Dat weet je toch, nou wat moet ik doen met deze?'

Zayns ogen boorde in de mijne.

Boos sprong ik boven op Desy en Zayn werd opgevangen door Justin.

Ik brak haar nek.

Zayn keek geschokt en ik liep naar hem toe.

De tranen brande in mijn ogen.

Hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen en keek naar Selena.

Die Damon en Daniel van haar afgeschud had.

Ze rende naar Justin.

'Catherine nu!' riep hij in paniek.

Ik sprong boven op Selena en legde haar op de grond.

'Maken jullie het maar af!' zei ik en liep met Zayn naar binnen.

Zayn was bang.

Ik voelde het en het maakte mij ook bang.

Hij keek met zijn grote donkere ogen in de mijne.

Zijn blik was angstig.

Het was normaal.

Hij had gewoon 2 minuten geleden zijn vriendin iemand zien vermoorden.

Ik streelde zijn haar.

Er liep in traan uit mijn ooghoek.

Zayn pinkde hem weg .

'Het komt goed' prevelde hij.

'Nee, het komt nooit meer goed. Zag je me niet? Ik heb haar vermoord Zayn!' snikte ik.

'Dat maakt me niks uit!'

'Zayn, ik breng je hele leven in gevaar! Je kunt zoveel beter leven.'

'Nee, jij bent mijn leven, Catherine! Ik hou van je!'

'Jij bent ook mijn hele ontstervelijke leven! Ik hou ook zoveel van jou! Dat kun je je niet voorstellen. Maar Zayn, ik ben onstervelijk. Als jij overlijd over 80 jaar ofzo, dan is datpas het begin van mijn leven!'

'Verander me dan! Ik hou van je Catherine en wil je nooit meer kwijt!'

'Ik kan niemand veranderen. Als iemand mijn bloed binnen krijgt geneesd alleen super snel.'

'Laat je moeder me veranderen!'

'Nee Zayn! Je hebt een normaal leven! Dat verdien je! En ik verpest dat, en het spijt me. Misschien moet ik maar weggaan. Je vergeet me en ik leef gewoon verder'

Zayn was geschokt en keek me met grote ogen aan.

Hij kusde me en ik vergat alles.

Wat er was gebeurt, wat ik had gedaan en hoe ik had gedaan.

Ik was gewoon weer gerelaxed.

Zayn was zo lief! Hoe kon ik eraan denken hem te verlaten!

Hij was mijn leven, mijn alles.

Zonder hem was mijn leven niks.

Alleen een saai onstervelijk leven.

Ik kon gewoon niet zonder hem.

'Ik hou van je, en zou je nooit verlaten' fluisterde ik in zijn oor.

Hij knikte en keek me in mijn ogen.

'Ik hou ook super veel van jou.' Fluisterde hij.

Er liepen tranen over mijn wangen.

'We blijven voor altijd bij elkaar.' Zei ik.

'Voor altijd' beaamde hij.

.

Ik zat in het natte gras.

Veroerde me geen centimeter.

Er blies een kleine wind langs mijn oren.

In de lucht klonken er vogels en in de bomen hoorde ik de eekhoorns hun huisjes binnengaan.

Druppels vielen uit de lucht.

Het bloed zat nog op mijn mondhoeken.

Waarom deed ik dat?

Achter me raasde er iets in het gras.

Ik spitsde mijn oren.

Voorzichtig boog ik naar voren als een roofdier.

Snel sprong ik op en draaide me om.

Geschrokken deinsde ik achteruit.

Het was Justin.

Justins ogen werden groot.

'Catherine, rustig. Het is al goed.' Prevelde hij en liep naar me toe.

Ik sprong naar achter tegen de boom.

Ogen rood als bloed, huid wit als een tekenpapiertje en tanden scherp als een mes.

Dat was ik.

Een vampier, een bloedzuiger, een Onstervelijke.

Weer schoof Justin naar voren.

Hij legde zijn hand op mijn schouder.

Boos pakte ik zijn hand en gooide hem naar de grond.

Ik sprong boven in de tak boven mijn hoofd en rukte er een tak af.

Het was scherp.

Er klonk een lichte bons toen ik langs Justin op de grond belande.

Met de tak 3 centimeter van zijn keel.

Opeens dacht ik aan hoe Zayn zou reageren, hoe iedereen zou reageren en hoe ik zou worden.

Ik vloog naar achter en belande op een harde steen.

Mijn hand scheurde open en ik negeerde het.

Snikkend bleef ik zitten.

Justin kwam recht op.

Hij rende naar me toe.

Voorzichtig legde hij zijn hand over mijn schouder.

'Rustig, het is goed' zei hij.

We prate er over en ik begon me weer normaler te voelen.

Justin begreep me.

Lachend liepen we samen naar het hotel waar ik, Eleanor en de jongens sliepen.

Ik liep naar binnen.

Er was nog niemand.

Rustig schopte ik mijn schoenen uit en pakte mijn telefoon.

Toen ik net rustig in de woonkamer kwam werd ik vanaf achter bij mijn keel gepakt.

Mijn adem stokte en ik sloeg diegene voor me.

Voor me lag een vampier.

Dat wist ik zeker want ik rook geen bloed.

Vragend keek ik haar aan.

'Zozo, Catherine. Je bent sterker geworden.'

'Wie ben jij?' vroeg ik mat.

'Dat je me niet kent! Ik ben Stephanie, je nicht?'

'Stephanie? Die ken ik niet.'

'Ik ben het kind van de zus van je moeder, Annemee.'

'O, geen wonder. Ben je ook een vampier?'

'Natuurlijk! Rook je het niet?'

'Jawel. Maar ik wist het niet zeker.'

'Okay, wat doe je hier in Ierland? Kwam je niet beter thuis blijven? Is dat niet te dicht bij de mensen?'

'Nee, ik kan prima met mensen omgaan. Maar wat doe je hier?'

'Ik kom je helpen. Leuke jongen waar je mee liep! Is dat niet Justin?'

'Uwh, ja. Ken je hem?'

'Mwah vaag. Hij is de baas van een van de grootste legers, wist je dat?'

'Ja, ik help hem wel is met zijn leger.'

'Ach, dan ken je vast Damon!'

'Ja, hij is een vriend van me.'

'Hahaha. Wat doe je hier in Ierland? Hier heb je niks!'

'Ik ben mee met mn vrienden.'

'Wie zijn dat?'

'One Direction.'

'Wow! Ik haat hun. Ze zijn zo lelijk! Is een van hun je vriendje?'

'Ja, Zayn. Maar ben je blind ofzo?'

'Nee, maar kijk naar alle vampiers. Die zijn zoveel leuker!'

'OMG! Maar ga nu weg! Ze komen eraan.'

'Waarom? Laten we een feestje bouwen!'

'NU!'

De deur ging open.

Stephanie vloog naar Liam.

'Nee!' gilde ik maar was te laat.

Ze beet Liam in zijn nek.

Snel rende ik erheen en gooide haardoor het openstaande raam naar buiten.

Liam viel op de grond.

Niall, Harry en Louis keken met grote ogen.

'Zayn breng ze naar de kamer!' riep ik.

Zayn nam ze mee.

Ik gaf Liam mijn bloed en hij geneesde.

Binnen een minuut was hij weer wakker.

Hij was in shock.

'Zayn? Zou ik ze het laten weten of ze laten vergeten?' zei ik.

'Wat is beter?'

'Ik weet niet of het nog een keer gebeurt.'

'Maar misschien kunnen ze de waarheid niet accepteren!'

'Het moet gewoon.'

Snel rende ik naar de kamer waar de jongens zaten.

Ze waren aardig in paniek.

'Willen jullie dit onthouden of vergeten?' vroeg ik zenuwachtig.

'Onthouden, het is beter zo. We houden nog steeds van je hoor!' zei Niall.

We lachten en ik legde alles uit.

'Wow!' zeiden ze vaak en ik lachte.

'Jullie zullen echt zo veel voorzichtiger zijn! Anders zijn jullie dagen geteld.' Zei ik bezorgd.

Eleanor kwam aanlopen.

'Wat is er aande hand?' zei ze.

'Mogen de jongens vanavond op onze kamer slapen?' zei ik lachend.

'Natuurlijk! Gezellig!' en we lachde.

's Avonds toen iedereen sliep ging ik oude spreuken boeken lezen.

Er waren er 5.

In de 3de vond ik een spreuk om ongewensde vampiers buiten te houden.

Onthouden.

Ik kreeg 4 boeken uit.

Ze werden wakker.

ELeanor ging douchen en ik vertelde de jongens over de spreuk.

'Okay! Gaan we hem meteen doen?' vroeg Niall.

'Ik denk het wel. Het ik boek 3 bladzijde 389.' Zei ik en liep de deur uit.

Na een halfuur waren ze klaar.

Ik probeerde naar binnen te lopen maar werd tegen gehouden.

Het deed geen pijn ofzo maar het was irritant.

'Catherine? Zou je binnen willen komen?' vroeg Zayn.

'Ja hoor.' Zei ik en ik kwam naar binnen.

We gingen afwassen.

Louis was bezig en ik nam het over.

Ik pakte een schoonmaak borstel en doopde mijn handen in het water.

Het brande als een gek!

'AU! Het brand!' schreeuwde ik.

Zayn kwam met grote ogen aan rennen.

De tranen stroomde over mijn wangen.

Er zat een gigantische snee in mijn hand die niet genas.

Ik zakte door mijn knieen.

Louis pakte de afwasmiddel en las de ingredienten.

'Water, parfum, lavendel, zout, Perfian….' Vertelde hij.

'PERFIAN?' zei ik.

'Ja, kijk maar!' en ik las het.

'Dat was het gene wat brande, maar hoe komt deze snee en waarom geneest het niet?'

'Perfian heeft misschien effect op je geneestijd?'

'Dat kan. Maar het andere weet ik niet. Ik ga het aan Justin vragen, blijf binnen en laat niemand binnen. Oke?'

'Ja!' zeiden ze in koor en ik vloog de deur uit.

Mijn hand brande nog steeds.

Justin stond al voor het hotel.

We rende naar een park langs een Mc Donalds aan de snelweg.

'Hoe komt dit? Je bent helemaal gePerfiant!' zei Justin en bekeek mijn handen.

'Ik weet het niet!' zei ik.

'Zozo, Catherine is weg bij haar vrienden?' klonk een stem.

Ik vloog omhoog en sprong in een boom.

Stephanie.

'Stephanie, wat moet je?' sisde ik.

'Ik kom mijn nichtje opzoeken. Mag dat niet? O, en wie ben jij?'

'Ik ben Justin.'

'Stephanie, Aangenaam!'

Stephanie wou Justins hand schudde maar Justin trok zijn hand terug.

Mijn telefoon ging.

Justin keek me vragend aan.

Ik vloog over de snelweg naar een ander kleiner parkje.

'Met Catherine?' zei ik.

'Met Daniel. Zijn Damon en Justin bij jou?'

'Nou, Justin was er wel. Hij is nu bij Stephanie, de gene die Liam aan had gevallen en Damon is spoorloos!'

'Okay, I am on my way!' en hij hing op.

Ik vloog terug naar Justin en Stephanie.

Ze waren aan het praten.

'Mijn volgende doelpunt is Zayn. Het voelt goed om Catherine pijn te doen, en dan is het makkelijk om haar meteen bij het puntje te pakken.' Zei Stephanie.

Ik wou erheen springen maar Damon hield me tegen.

'DAMON! LAAT ME LOS!' krijsde ik en Stephanie draaide zich om.

Snel sloeg ik Damon naar voren en sprong boven op Stephanie.

'Ik vermoord je! Nu direct met mijn blote handen!' krijsde ik.

Damon Daniel en Justin trokken me van haar af.

Ik werd woedend.

Als ze Zayn met een vinger zou aanraken zou ze dood gaan.

Huilend rende ik weg.

Damon rende achter me aan.

'Catherine, je kunt haar niet zomaar aanvallen!' zei hij.

'Dat kan ik wel! Ze heeft Liam aangevallen en ze wilt Zayn vermoorden!' krijsde ik.

'Hun zijn mensen!' zei Damon.

Mensen. Stervelijk. Teer. Bloed. Korte leeftijd. Niks vergeleken met mij.

Mijn gezicht brak.

Mijn tanden tintelde.

Mijn ogen keken in het donker en vonden een man.

Groot en stevig gebouwd.

Ik sloeg Damon aan de kant en viel de man aan.

'Nee Catherine! Denk aan de jongens en Eleanor!' riep Damon.

Het was al te laat.

Mijn tanden vonden de slappe bloedvaten in de nek van de man.

De man had geen tijd om te gillen.

Het bloed stroomde over mijn tong.

Ik opende mijn ogen en zag alles veel duidelijker.

De Machten waren sterker.

Zayn's stem klonk in mijn hoofd.

'Voor altijd.' Beaamde hij.

Ever or Never?**eHet**

Het lijk lag in mijn armen.

Ik schudde het heen er weer.

Geen enkele druppel bloed meer.

Snel gooide ik hem in een rivier.

Dat was al de 4de vandaag.

Damon Justin en Daniel lieten me eindelijk met rust.

Achter me klonken voetstappen.

Ik draaide me om.

Er stonden 2 meiden met grote ogen te kijken.

Weer brak mijn gezicht.

'Sorry.' prevelde ik en brak de nek van het ene meisje.

Ze was opslag dood.

Het andere meisje rende weg.

Ik haalde haar in en beet haar in haar nek.

Haar zoete bloed stroomde over mijn tong.

'Catherine.' Klonk een stem.

Boos keek ik achteruit.

Mijn gezicht nog steeds gebroken, rode ogen en tanden scherp als messen.

Gromend keek ik wie er achter me stond.

Daar stond Zayn, met kleine ogen.

Geschrokken deinsde ik achteruit.

'Zayn.' Prevelde ik.

Mijn tanden tintelde.

'O nee, Zayn.' Zei ik.

De tranen stroomde over mijn wangen.

'Catherine, het is waar.' Zei hij.

'Nee Zayn. O Zayn, alsjeblieft wees niet bang voor me!' huilde ik.

'Ik zou nooit meer bang voor je zijn, maar ik heb nagedacht. We kunnen niet samen zijn en daarom, ik moet het uitmaken. Je had gelijk, het is te gevaarlijk.' En dat was de dolk in mijn hart.

Ik had gelijk.

Waarom precies met dit.

'Zayn.' Zei ik.

'Sorry, Catherine. Dit is het eind. Ga terug naar Londen, geniet van je leven en je zult me nooit meer zien. Ook ben je niet meer welkom in ons huis. Alles voor de veiligheid, sorry.'

En dat was het kartelrandje die opnieuw open werd gehaald.

Zayn liep weg.

Ik zakte door mijn knieen.

'Verander me dan! Ik hou van je Catherine en wil je nooit meer kwijt!' klonk Zayn's stem in mijn hoofd.

Daar lag ik, huilend in het natte gras.

Normale mensen zouden het ijskoud hebben.

Maar ik niet.

Het deed zoveel pijn.

Alsof er iemand in mijn hart stak met een oude dolk.

'Zet de pijn uit!' klonk een stem in mijn hoofd.

De stem werd dwingender.

'ZET HEM UIT!' schreeuwde iets tegen me en ik keek recht in de ogen van Damon.

Ik was doodsbang.

Zet de pijn uit; vertelde ik mezelf.

Dat is wat ik deed, ik zette de pijn uit.

Het was raar en fijn.

Ik viel neer in het natte gras.

'Catherine, het is goed. Je bent vrij.' Zei Damon.

'Vrij?'

'De pijn is weg. Zayn is voorgoed uit je leven.'

'Ik geef niks om Zayn.' Snauwde ik.

Damon lachte.

'Vroeger was Zayn je hele leven, en nu geef je om niemand.' Zei hij.

'Ik geef om mezelf en om jou Daniel en Justin. Jullie zijn mijn familie.'

'Justin is straks wel heel boos op ons.'

'Achja, hij kan niet voor eeuwig boos zijn.'

'Kom, we gaan naar ze toe.'

We renden naar het huis.

Daniel keek me vragend aan toen ik met Damon aankwam rennen.

'Haallllooo.' Zei ik en giechelde.

'Hoi, wat is er gebeurt?' zei Justin.

'Damon heeft mijn pijn weggehaald.'

'Hoe bedoel je pijn? No way. Dit meen je niet! DAMON! HOE KON JE DAT DOEN?' schreeuwde Justin.

Damon deinsde achteruit en ik sprong tussen beide.

'Nee nee, geen ruzie. Laten we gaan jagen!'

Daniel en Justin lachte om mijn enthousiasme.

We renden met zn 4en naar buiten.

In het park was het rustig.

Er dwarrelde af en toe wat mensen.

Eentje kwam me heel bekend voor en rook overheerlijk.

'Ik ga die halen!' riep ik en wees naar de jongen.

'Weet je het zeker? Herken je hem niet?' zei Justin.

'Nee, ik heb dorst.' Zei ik.

Ik rende naar de jongen.

Justin en Daniel keken met grote ogen.

Toen ik voor hem stond herinnerde ik me hem.

Het was Niall.

'Catherine! Heej! Wat doe je hier?' zei hij.

'Niall.' Zei ik mat.

Mijn gezicht brak en ik rook zijn overheerlijke bloed.

Waarom zou ik hem niet vermoorden?

Ik geef niks om hem!

Zenuwachtig boog ik mijn hoofd.

Niall probeerde weg te rennen maar ik hield hem vast.

Daniel trok me van hem af.

Boos viel ik Daniel aan.

Langs de kant keken Damon en Justin toe.

Het was een echt gevecht.

Amy verscheen langs Justin en keek hem vragend aan.

Ze sisde en wou Damon aanvallen.

Niall zat nog steeds met zijn rug naar de boom en keek met grote ogen.

Snel sloeg ik Daniel naar de grond.

Ik sprong naar Niall toe.

Hij probeerde naar achter te deinsen.

Zonder succes.

'Ik ben welkom in jullie huis.' Zei ik terwijl ik diep in zijn ogen keek.

'Je bent welkom in ons huis.' Herhaalde hij.

'Goed zo!' en ik sprong op.

Lachend liep ik naar Justin en de rest.

'Okay, ik ga even iemand gedag zeggen!' zei ik.

Ik rende naar het hotel en liep naar boven.

De kamer kwam me bekend voor.

Voorzichtig klopte ik aan.

Louis deed open.

'Hoi Catherine. Kan ik je helpen?'

'Ja' zei ik en liep naar binnen.

Zayn zat op de bank en keek me met grote ogen aan.

'Catherine, wat doe je hier?' sisde hij.

'Wraak. Jij brak mijn hart en zorgde ervoor dat ik de pijn uit moest zetten.'

Zijn ogen werden nog groter.

'Het was niet mijn bedoeling, ik wou gewoon dat we allebei veilig waren.' Zei hij.

Ik begon te lachen.

'En dat was je eerste fout.' Zei ik boos.

Rustig liep ik naar hem toe.

Ik hoorde iemand binnen komen.

'Catherine! NEE!' riep Justin boos en ik zakte door mijn knieen.

'Sorry.' zei ik.

'Dat had niet gehoeven. Het was niet Zayn's schuld het was Damons schuld. Hij heeft gezorgd dat de pijn wegging.'

'De pijn die Zayn veroorzaakde.'

'Zayn had het misschien wel goed gemaakt, dit kan nooit meer goed worden gemaakt. Je hoort Damon te vermoorden.'

'Of Stephanie.'

'Dat kan ook, Nu naar huis jij, anders ga je terug naar Engeland.'

Snel rende ik de deur uit.

Naar Engeland wou ik helemaal niet.

Het was raar, ik voelde niks meer voor mensen.

Als ze zouden overlijden voelde ik niks.

Waarom deed het geen pijn.

Ergens misde ik Zayn's liefde.

Zijn warme sterke armen.

Het was gewoon het ding in mijn leven waar zonder ik niet kon leven en nu gaf ik het gewoon op.

Net alsof ik een keuze had!


End file.
